Crime and Punishment
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Max does something bad that Justin punishes him for. See what happens as a romantic plot ensues. Justin/Max If you choose to read it, just have fun with it. Thanks!
1. The Crime

I do not own any of the Wizards of Waverly Place Characters. I only own my own thoughts. This is a violent work that involves unnatural sex and gay incest. Please do not read if you are not of the age to.

* * *

Crime and Punishment

Chapter One:

The Crime

Max wasn't even close to saying that he was anywhere near a good detective. However, he had seen something of interest in Justin's room a few days prior and it seemed like a good time to go in and look. His mom and dad were both down working in the sub shop. Alex and Harper were off scheming over who-knows-what. And Justin was down in the living room with a study group of geeks. The-girl-of-the-week that Justin was interested in was a part of that group, so Max knew that he was in the clear of sneaking into Justin's room.

Before going upstairs, Max grabbed his backpack and a glass of water that he wasn't actually intending on drinking. Scanning over the living room, Max saw that Justin was leaning over his girl's book and pointing at something with a timid smile on his face.

The smile was almost enough to make Max back out. Whenever Max was upset, that smile had always been the one thing that comforted him.

On the other hand, the object Max had thought he had seen was something that Max wanted to investigate. If he could just manage to obtain it, then he could have one up on Justin and Alex when it came time the challenge to keep his powers. Max knew he needed to keep his powers most.

So, Max crept up the stairs, attempting to keep any possible attention off of him. Before turning the corner, he peeked one more time to make sure that Justin was busy.

First thing first. Max went to his room and dropped his backpack down on the floor and the cup of water on his dresser.

Next, he scampered across the hallway to Justin's room. His heart did flips as he put his hand on the doorknob. Lightly, attempting silence, he turned it. For some reason, he tried hard not to let it make any sound. It felt silly to him, yet crucial.

Opening the door just a sliver so he could get through, Max slid into the room.

Inside, the room was much darker than the hallway. There was a blanket thrown over the window. Some kind of bright green potion, boiling in the corner, gave off just enough light.

Now, if only Max could just figure out where Justin would hide the object. A master wand.

Knowing that Justin was much smarter than he, Max instantly started ruling out places where he would hide something.

Not under the bed.

Not in the closet.

Couldn't possibly be inside the radio.

Justin was too smart for all those places.

_Where could it be?_

Max scratched his head. The dresser caught his attention.

Once, when they were younger, Justin accidentally showed Max where his money stash was when he went to give him a dollar to buy a candy bar at the mart down the road.

Yes! That had to be where Justin hid his master wand.

Max skidded open the top drawer of Justin's dresser. It scrapped terribly loud. Max clinched his teeth. He had never felt so terrified in his life. If he got caught, he knew he could face a life of treachery. He could even end up being treated as poorly as Justin treated Alex. That would kill him from the inside out.

His cheeks flushed up as he started to rifle though Justin's underwear. The top layer was an amazing amount of tighty whities. How could a person love them that much? And how did he keep them so white? Max began to wonder. Clearly mom wasn't doing Justin's laundry any longer.

That became even more evident as he scrapped the top layer off.

_What the?_ Max thought.

Underneath the briefs there was an array of other kinds of underwear. Max lifted up a Speedo and examined it for a second. It had their school logo on it. Max didn't recall Justin ever joining the swim team.

Another article instantly grabbed Max's interest. He lifted it up after he placed the Speedo back. It had a front but only two straps in the back. Was that what they called a jockstrap?

_Has Justin been raiding the locker room or what?_

That wasn't the end of the shock. There were bikinis, thongs, and some leather thing that Max couldn't figure out. Wow. His brother was a freak.

Max's hands shook as he continued to dig down. He was beginning to feel quite dirty going through Justin's personal belongings as such. Not to mention the shock on his system at what was within those personal things. He shuttered as his hand grasped what he was searching for. The long, stick-like object was in his hands. He pulled his hand back and the jockstrap caught onto it.

Seeing the object up closer, Max instantly knew it wasn't a wand at all. It was shaped like a penis instead. And it was bright orange.

_What the freak is wrong with Justin?_

Thinking of Justin, he walked right into the room. Max held his breath.

_Maybe he won't notice me._

"What the Great Gatsby are you doing in here, you little twerp?" Justin asked. There was a malice in his voice that made Max quiver.

Without thinking, Max turned slowly toward Justin. Dildo in hand. Jockstrap still on the end of it.

Justin's angry face quickly turned into a shocked expression, then went back to angry.

"You've gone too far, this time!" Justin grabbed his real wand off of his bed and pointed it at Max. "Silenceo. Icetonus."

Max was stuck. He couldn't move. Couldn't talk. He was stuck there.

Justin ripped a book from his shelf and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.


	2. The Punishment

I do not own any characters from Wizards of Waverly Place. This is a violent story with abnormal sexual habits between two brothers. If that bothers you or you are not of age, please do not read on.

* * *

Crime and Punishment

Chapter Two:

The Punishment

Hours later, Justin finally returned. A malevolent smile appeared on his face when he looked at his brother, holding the dildo out with the jockstrap dangling off of it.

"As amusing of a clothing rack this would make for me, I've thought out what your punishment will be." Justin spoke as he walked a circle around Max.

Max was hardly able to move his eyes around to follow Justin's circle. If he had thought he was terrified earlier. He now knew that he had had no clue what terror was before.

From behind, Justin grabbed Max's throat with one hand. Right next to his ear, Justin whispered, "make a sound. Alarm mom, dad, or Alex, and it will get worse. Understand?" A tear rolled down Max's cheek and landed on Justin's hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

A lot of noises started forming behind Max. He couldn't see anything Justin was doing, which scared him more. There was a zipper being zipped. Ruffling. Things rubbing against some kind of strange fabric. And clinking noises. Max wished he could swallow because he felt a big gulp being needed.

The Justin that was before Max wasn't the Justin Max had ever known before this day. He had screwed up majorly.

"Release."

Max's arm dropped. The jockstrap fell from the dildo. Max dropped the dildo on the floor. It plunked off the underwear.

Justin bent down and picked it up, putting it in the backpack. The noises were starting to make sense to Max. Justin was making some kind of kit to do whatever he was going to do to Max.

Finally, Max did gulp.

"You did enjoy that, right?" Justin asked. Not pausing to actually see if Max had any kind of reaction. Max thought about just pleading with Justin. But he was in the wrong. Whatever Justin could dish, Max was sure he could take. How mean could Justin be to him anyway?

Somehow Justin managed to pick up his backpack, put it on, and grab on to Max's wrist in a matter or seconds. Then he led him downstairs. Alex was home and sitting in front of the TV. Their mom and dad were in the kitchen making smoochy faces and making a cake.

"Where you two headed off to?" Teresa asked.

"Going to practice some of the newest spells dad taught us." An innocence befell in Justin's eyes. It sickened Max a little. But the tightened grip on Max's wrist told him not to say a word.

"Do you want any guidance?" Jerry asked.

"No. We need to start working on things alone before the challenge."

"Okay. Have fun and be safe."

Max was praying for the safe part. Fun was absolutely out of the question.

Down in the classroom, Justin quickly got his wand back out. "Pudious!" He yelled before Max even realized what was going on to try and counter.

Suddenly, Max felt very relaxed. Surely there was something more happening than what Max was feeling. There was no way feeling good was anywhere in Justin's agenda for him. Again, Max found that he couldn't move.

Justin took a few steps toward him and lifted his arms up. They stayed exactly where he put them. Then, Justin picked the smaller boy up and carried him over to a small area in the corner that had mostly ignored objects hidden within. The raised arms were clasped to some chains that were coming down from the ceiling. His spread legs were clasped with manacles that were attached to the walls.

_Where did Justin find this stuff?_ Max wondered, still feeling relaxed, despite what he would have felt if not for the spell. _I should look around down here more often._

Once the chains were secure, Justin took the spell off of Max. An instant rush of panic filled Max. He had no clue what Justin was going to do. And Max certainly didn't want to be stuck down in the basement alone all night. Especially if Justin left him in the dark. He was the only person in the world that knew how afraid of the dark Max was.

"What are you going to do to me?" Max asked through quivered words.

"It's not such much what I'm doing _to_ you. It's more what you're doing _for_ me, dear brother." Justin paced back in forth in front of Max, running his wand back and forth in his hand. His eyes turned from the hazel that they normally were to a big blackness. That was enough to scare Max into passing out.

Later, Max woke up to being slapped across the cheek. "No no no. You're not allowed to sleep through this."

"Justin...please," Max pleaded. "You're my big brother. I'll never—"

"Separate!" Justin yelled, pointing his wand at Max's pants. At the hems, Max's jeans fell apart and fell to the floor under him. "Over!" They flew up and landed on the table. "Repair!" They sewed themselves back together.

Justin walked to where his face was right next to his brother's. His breath was warm against Max's cheek. "You want it, don't you?"

"No?" Max was confused. _Want what?_

"You just said you did." Justin kissed his little brother's forehead. "I won't hurt you..." Justin took a few steps back. "Much." He chortled evilly.

"Separate!" Max's shirt fell to the floor like his pants had. There was a cold draft where his shirt had been. Justin repeated the rest like he had with Max's jeans.

A light vent of air above Max blew on his body. The few armpit hairs that he had grown were blowing over his oversensitive armpits, tickling him like mad. If he hadn't been so scared, being partly naked in front of his big brother, his mentor, then he would giggle and probably pee in his undies right there.

"Maxie?" Justin asked, concern suddenly filling his voice. The black in his eyes started to dissipate. "Why are you wearing little boy's, X-Men undies?"

Max turned his head away from Justin. He was getting in Max's head. Trying to make him even more scared. It was time for him to stop letting Justin get to him. It was time to be strong Max.

There was a rustling through Justin's backpack, but Max was resolved not to look. He closed his eyes tightly, so he wouldn't cave in. Such a bad choice.

A sudden crack and pain on Max's back made Max's eyes scream open. Justin dangled a whip in front of Max's face. "Might want to think twice before not answering your big brother next time."

"Didn't get my laundry done. Justin. Why?" Max felt his tears streaming down his face.

"You're my practice for my conquest, dear brother." Justin stood in front of Max. "You think I revel in being the door mat that all the girls laugh at for being a total dork? Even the boys think I'm a lost cause. But, if I can dominate the biggest jock in the high school, all my problems will be over." Again, Justin was near Max. "And you, Maxie, are going to help me gain the knowledge of what I need to know to do it."

Max lowered his head. He couldn't believe what was about to come out of his mouth. "I'll do whatever you want. Just...can you be gentler on me?"

When he looked back up, Justin's lip quivered twice, quickly. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "BITCH! Don't try to trick me!" Justin ripped Max's underwear down and slapped him hard on the ass with his bare hand.

Max groaned through gritted teeth. "Puh," he breathed out, "leezzz," he breathed in.

Justin stepped over the chains and gently ran his fingers down Max's pec, nipple, and slightly protruding abs, replacing the touched spots with goose bumps. A chill ran down Max's body. He rolled his eyes back. Justin eyed Max's boy muscles.

"Maybe you're right. It might be easier to overpower the jock-bod with sweetness." His face moved down toward Max's neck. Justin's steamy, slightly moist lips barely touched the skin on Max's neck.

Max completely shut his eyes. Maybe if he pretended it was so someone else, it wouldn't be so bad. Warm hands rubbed his new pubes, then around his balls and massaged his thighs. Max tightened his eyes shut as his cock slowly started to rise. But then they popped open as Justin's tongue licked up his neck and jaw line, up to his ear, pulling his earlobe in his mouth and lightly nibbled on it. Max moaned. He hadn't meant to. It just happened.

"I'm going to try two things. Tell me which you like better after we end, all right?" Justin asked softly in Max's ear.

Max reluctantly shook his head yes. But he had to do whatever it took to make sure Justin wouldn't turn all meany-faced, jerky again.

Slowly, Justin started bending his knees. As he went down, he rubbed his hands over Max's torso. At full mast, Max felt Justin's hot lips start to wrap around his cock. Max opened his mouth wide, wanting to scream out in pleasure but unable to make a sound at all.

Inch by inch, in very slow motion, Max's cock started disappearing in Justin's mouth. For a punishment, this was beginning not to feel so bad. If it weren't for his ass burning still, Max would have completely forgotten that he was being punished at all. That and the fact that his wrists were starting to chafe from the medal. Also, the fact that the blood was draining out of his hands quicker and quicker.

Max's poor little-boy-undies were spread widely across the plane of his legs. The elastic dug into the sides of his legs. That too was beginning to hurt.

Thinking there couldn't possibly be any better sensation than having his cock in his brother's mouth, Max was completely unprepared for his head sliding down Justin's throat. Max choked on the ecstasy. Justin pulled back and bobbed back and forth. It made Max flutter his eyes back closed. The pain was slipping away. Pleasure was about all he could feel. Then it stopped.

Justin was standing up and taking his shirt off. His eyes had completely turned back to his normal hazel coloring. He had man-muscles. When had that happened? Abs and biceps. Max licked his lips.

"You're enjoying this too much, little brother. Perhaps I need to spice things up." Justin moved close to Max.

Max turned his head and kissed his big brother's shoulder. The skin was soft against his lips. The taste was sensational.

Justin pulled his shoulder back and greedily took Max's lips in with his. His kisses were violent and passionate all rolled into one essence. Max could barely keep up or even breathe. Their teeth clinked up against each other as Justin started probing Max's mouth with his tongue. The tongue was an explorer, archiving every centimeter of Max's mouth. All Max could do was try and play tag with Justin's tongue, chasing after it with his own.

All the while, Justin had wrapped his arms around Max's torso and had pulled him in tightly. Through Justin's jeans, Max could feel Justin's cock lengthening, superceding his own size. His ass was being groped, and he wished that he could grab Justin's back. He wished he could just rip his pants off as well. As Justin's tongue deeply probed Max's mouth, getting close to his throat, Justin's hands savagely moved up Max's back. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Justin's hands were like talons. Before he had a moment to fully realize what was going on, Justin's nails were scrapping down Max's back. He pulled his head back in pain, nearly taking Justin's tongue with it.

"Shhhhh!" Justin's head chased after Max's. His hands pulled him back closer to him. "I need to know, Maxie." His voice was still caring. Yet...

_Why is he hurting me? Does he know what he's doing?_

Justin was quickly flicking his tongue around Max's ear. Relaxing him and making him hard again.

"Take." Huge breath. "Your." Another. "Pants off." Max was astonished by his courage.

Abruptly, Justin pulled his head away from his brother. His face was sour. He leaned in toward Max's shoulder and opened his mouth, then bit down on it. Hard. So hard that Max squealed. He squealed so loudly, only a dog could possibly hear it.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Justin howled. "It's time for the second thing anyway. You seemed to have liked my toy, so we'll play with it a little now."

Justin went over to his backpack and bent over to rifle through it. Max examined his brother's butt. It was all bubbly, making his cock bounce up and down, shooting a little pre cum.

Alas, Justin bounded up with the orange dildo in his hand. Downstairs, it looked way bigger than it had upstairs.

Justin walked toward Max with it. A crooked smile engulfed him.

"Open your mouth," Justin demanded.

Max furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't get it.

When Max didn't do anything, Justin picked up the whip and hit Max's torso with it.

Max yelped, opening his mouth wide, and Justin quickly shoved the dildo in Max's mouth. "Suck on it, baby. Oh yeah. You love it, don't you?"

Max shook his head, yes as he gagged on the dildo being shoved down his throat.

"Keep it sucked in your mouth. If you drop it while I'm busy, I'll spank your ass until it bleeds, got it?"

Again, Max shook his head.

With all his might, Max sucked the dildo in his mouth, and bit down on it a little to keep it in. He wasn't about to get any more spankings from his big brother.

While Max was holding on tightly, Justin removed his pants and underwear in one swoop and tossed them to the side.

As he walked over to Max, his eight-inch cock dangled back and forth. He quickly bent over to retrieve something else from his backpack. His backbone rippled as he bent down. Max breathed deeply through his nose, almost dropping the dildo, but saving it at the last second.

When Justin stood back up, he had a small bottle with a clear liquid in it that Max had no idea what it was for.

"Maxie. Good job." Justin said as he took the dildo from Max's mouth.

He stepped behind his brother.

Licking the rim of Max's ear, Justin was fumbling with something in his hands. Max wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. Or perhaps he would. All the same, it scared him a little. His heart rate was up again.

"If you are a very brave boy through this part, I'll give you a little treat."

There was a sloshing noise coming from behind Max. Justin started kissing Max's neck again. It made him close his eyes.

Suddenly, something cold and wet was touching the opening of his asshole. It made him open his eyes with renewed terror.

"Shhh. Relax, baby brother. I'm not going to hurt you." Justin's voice was cool in his ear.

The cold, liquidy, plasticish whatever he felt against his asshole was starting to pry it apart and enter. The very tip of it was inside of him. Max had come to realize that it was the dildo entering him. Justin must have used it on himself before because he wasn't moving very quickly with it. Just the tip was putting some serging pains through Max's entire body. But as it danced inside of him (still just the tip) it started to comfort Max. There was a warm serge that was replacing it. Something of beauty. Nothing else in the world was like it. Then it went in a little deeper. There was a little pain, but nothing as bad as the first pain. More dancing. Deeper. More dancing. Deeper. Each small swell had less and less pain in it. By the time the whole thing was in him, Max had no pain at all. In fact, he found that he was pressing back to get more in him.

Just as Max was beginning to backward hump the dildo, Justin took it out of him.

"Now for the real thing," Justin whispered.

"Wha?" Max's voice croaked.

There was a new sloshing noise coming from behind him.

Something new, with a whole new feel to it, was entering into Max's ass. With one huge thrust, Justin pushed his whole length into Max. Being bigger than the dildo, Max wasn't fully stretched out where the head was. So, Max made a pained grunt as it hit the wall. He bent forward as much as the chains would let him go. He wanted to pull his ass away from Justin's thrusting, but feared a worse pain if he did so.

Closing his eyes and letting the pain melt into pleasure, Max stood up again and started rotating his hips in a circle. It was now Justin's turn to moan.

Justin's hands were on Max's hips, pulling him in. His right hand rubbed up Max's side, across his shoulder blade, and ruffled through his hair. Max started to lower his head down, loving the feeling of Justin's fingers running through his hair. But as he started to lower his head, Justin grabbed a hold of Max's head and pulled his hair to break his head back.

"Who's my little bitch boy brother?" Justin asked menacingly.

"I am." Max gasped.

"That's right."

Justin put his hand around Max's face and grabbed onto his jaw line to turn his face toward him. Max could see his red-faced, sweaty brother from the angle. He was pumping all his manhood into him. It was pleasing, up until Justin spit on his face.

"What the—?" Max started, but was cut off when Justin yanked on his hair again.

"Don't!"

Justin pulled his cock out of Max's ass. It felt so bare up there, suddenly. But before he knew it, Justin's cock was back in there. And then...something else was there. The cold, liquidy, plasticy tip was back.

_Oh man! Justin's going to put that in me too? Can they both even fit?_

"No. Please!" Max pleaded.

And Justin stopped. He pulled away the dildo, and his cock out. There was a small scraping noise, then something slapped up against his ass. His cheek burned. Then again. The other side this time. Back and forth. Ten times. Twenty times. His ass was on fire. Fifty times. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't."

Smack.

"Tell."

Smack.

"Me."

Smack.

"No."

"Just do it!" Max cried out.

The spatula was dropped. Justin's cock entered Max's hole. The dildo burrowed its way into his ass as well. Together, the two cocks rammed into him. It hurt. It was nothing like Justin being in there alone. And Max cried. His own cock had fallen down.

Suddenly Justin pulled the dildo out and dropped it to the floor and humped a few spastic humps into him and stopped, leaning up against him and breathing deeply.

He had come in his little brother.

Max dropped his head down, dejectedly.

"What did you like better?" Justin asked exasperatedly.

Max didn't answer. Justin bit his back. "What did you like better?"

"You sucking me," Max peeped meekly. "And when you were inside me. Alone."

"I'll give you a treat then."

Justin unchained Max. He picked his little brother up and carried him over to the couch, laying him down on his back. Justin kneeled down beside him and removed his underwear the rest of the way. Taking Max's cock between his forefinger and his thump, he started gently squeezing it. As blood rushed downwardly, Max started to rise again. Soon, Justin's mouth was covering Max's cock. Max closed his eyes and found his hands massaging Justin's head. Bobbing up and down, Justin made Max's cock spring to life. His ass was still on fire. Both inside and out.

"Auhhh!" Max breathed out and came in Justin's mouth.

Justin quickly spit it on his brother's body.

He walked over to his clothing pile, picked it up, packed up his bag, and walked back toward the couch. "Um...sorry I had to punish you like that. It was a great help to me. I do love you, Maxie. Please remember that."

Max cried and shook violently from the night of pain and pleasure all mixed together. His brother was a monster and an angel all wrapped in one package.

As Justin turned and headed toward the stairway, Max murmured, "I love you too."

Justin turned his head and winked at his little brother.

"Mum's the word." Then he was gone. Up the stairs. Leaving Max's naked boy-youthed-body alone.

Max shook, cried, and tried to regain his strength. He rolled over and picked up his underwear and put them on. He felt ashamed.

There was nothing left to do. When he found enough strength, he got up and put the rest of his clothing on. He grabbed a blanket off the back of a chair, laid back down on the couch, and went to sleep, trying to put the pain behind him.


	3. The Awakening

I do not own any of the Wizards of Waverly Place characters.

* * *

Crime and Punishment

Chapter Three

The Awakening

A hand shook Max's shoulder, waking him up with a jolt. He sat up and stretched, body aching. His vision was blurry from the events of the night before. When everything started to clear up, Justin's face was the first thing he saw. It made him bounce back against the couch seat. His mouth was dry. Seeing Justin brought the nightmare from the night before right back to him.

"Breakfast is ready, Maxie." Justin smiled brightly as if nothing had happened the night before.

Max picked up the blanket, pulled his body forward, and wrapped the blanket around his body, covering his face with it, keeping his eyes where he could see Justin's every move.

Justin plopped down next to Max. "Maxie, I'm sorry about last night. It was necessary. You're such a good boy." Justin extended his arm and stroked Max's hair softly.

Max pulled his face away from his brother. His body became frigid.

"Max..." Justin exhaled. He slowly dropped his arms into his lap.

They sat there silently. Justin looking apologetic. Max looking suspicious of Justin's every move.

"I'll just....leave." Justin got up. His normal swagger was doused into a hunched-back, shuffle. Before he ascended the stairs, he took one last glance back at his brother. He lipped the word sorry, then headed up.

Max just sat there. Though he wasn't under a frozen spell this time, his body felt so weak and used that he felt unable to move. His stomach growled. Somehow, after the night before, his world seem so far different from what it had been that he couldn't fathom hunger.

Alas, he got up from the couch, keeping the blanket around him, yet letting his face be uncovered. A sad-puppy frown covered his face.

The trek up the stairs made every muscle in his body ache. Each step was agonizing. It felt like it took forever.

At last, he made it all the way up to their flat. When he entered, his mom instantly ran up to him and pressed her hand against his forehead.

"Oh my oh me. You have a temperature, mi amor." She frowned. "No school for you today."

"How come he gets away with it?" Alex asked lazily. She sat in a recliner with her leg crossed over the other, wiggling her stylish boot.

Justin turned away from Max and went up to his room silently.

It didn't matter any more. Any time Max saw Justin, his heart doubled in speed. A fear always misted over him.

"Jerry, draw Max a bath!" Teresa called. She hustled to the kitchen and started whipping up some waffles. Every time Max was sick, she made him waffles and he always got better quickly.

Only...Max didn't feel sick. Even if his body had made him sick, the pain he felt was from what his big brother had did to him the night before. It was taking a huge tole on him. It made him weak. It made him want to die. He was too young to die. Wooziness set in. Max started to wobble back and forth.

Justin had appeared just in time to catch him before he fell down. Max wanted to pull away from him, but there was no strength in him. He had proven to just be completely powerless against his big brother. Justin swooped him off his feet and picked him up, holding on to the back of his neck and the back of his upper legs. He carried him over to the couch and laid him down on it, very gently.

"Who are you?" Max asked as Justin knelt down beside him. His voice was only loud enough for Justin to hear.

"Justin. You're brother." Tears swelled up in Justin's eyes. A small victory for Max.

"Not what I meant." Max coughed. His eyes were starting to be puffy.

"Justin, put a blanket on your hombre. He must of caught cold from being down in the basement all night." She yelled over her shoulder, then muttered as she fixed up the waffles.

"You two, get to school!" Jerry yelled as he came down the stairs. "The bath is ran. Extra bubbles. The way my champ loves it." Jerry hustled over to Max and ruffled his hair.

Max looked up at his father, unable to see him clearly.

The rustling of Justin and Alex getting their things together let Max know they were about to leave. Would he feel better when Justin was gone?

The two trampled out the door, each giving a get better farewell to replace their presence.

Max wanted to cry. Being around Justin hurt. Not being around Justin—well—felt wrong. Before any tears could make a dramatic entrance, Max's mom brought over his waffles. They were all buttery and syrupy. Despite the sudden weirdness of hunger, Max devoured them.

After he finished eating, he helped himself up to the bathroom. He slowly undressed. Each movement sent searing pain through his whole body.

He took his shirt off. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary on his torso. He tried to examine his back. He couldn't see anything there either. So, he took off his pants and his underwear. There was a blood stain in his underwear right where his hole would press against them. He fell down to his knees and cried.

"Why Justin?" He cried out, burring his face in his hands. "Why?"

After kneeling down for what Max thought was too long, he stood up. He turned his backside toward the mirror. He knew he didn't want to see what he was going to see, but he had to look. There was a few tiny bruises that had formed on his butt where Justin had hit him.

Max turned the sink water on and ran the back of his underwear through the water, trying to rinse the blood out of it. For the most part, it came out.

After rolling the underwear up in the rest of his clothing, Max put the tip of his foot into the tub, testing out the heat of the water. Perfect! He got in and sunk down. His body relaxed with the warm water all around him.

Max closed his eyes and waved his hands back and forth over the water, through the bubbles. They sizzled as they popped around him. For a moment, he forgot everything else as he tried to float his body in the middle of the water. His muscles were loosening up.

Little by little, his body started sinking down into the water again. Just his head, hands, and penis tip were floating above the water. But even those were starting to sink below the water.

Before he knew it, his head was below the water. His eyes were shut. Was he even awake? He wasn't even sure himself.

That's when he started hearing a voice. It was for him. But hard to make out. There was a static between him and the voice. As it started to clear up, something like finding a signal to a radio station, Max started to recognize the voice. Justin! How could it be, though?

"Please. By Merlin's beard, or all the magic in the world, even my own, let Max not hate me. If he could just not hate me, I'd let him have my powers if I win. If there's anything I can do to get all his love back, I'll do it. Just guide me."

Max understood that he was hearing Justin's thoughts somehow. They were very pleading too. This was the real Justin. Something came over him.

Max's body was still completely submerged, and he felt like he was awake while being asleep. He didn't move. He didn't try to wake up. He didn't even worry that he wasn't breathing under the water.

_Am I dead?_ He wondered.

"Maxie...I love you. If only you could hear me." Justin's voice sounded suddenly again.

"I love you too." Bubbles floated up from the water.

The door suddenly opened, but Max still didn't come out of the water.

Some long amount of time passed.

Suddenly, arms were down in the water, wrapping themselves around his upper body and pulling him up.

"Max! MAX!" His dad was yelling.

His eyes fluttered open for a second, then closed back up again.

Jerry grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around Max, drying him off. Then, he quickly carried his naked body downstairs.

Max felt himself being placed on the couch and a blanket being wrapped around him.

The voices of his parents carrying on back and forth were muffled and distorted, but Max knew they were talking about him.

"Maxie..." a light pulsation of Justin's voice entered Max's head again. But it was fading. Max wanted to hear more. He wanted to go back upstairs to try to get back in Justin's head.

"His powers must have cocooned around him, keeping him from dying. Maybe even helping him breathe underwater." Jerry said in a feign panic.

"Jerry. This is serious. What do we do?" Teresa asked.

"Justin," Max murmured.

Both his parents went silent.

"Max, hunny?" his mom asked.

"Little man?" his dad followed.

They were both by his side.

Max started shaking his head side to side violently. He started moaning a little. His face contorted negatively. It was all like he was having a bad dream, but he wasn't dreaming and he wasn't asleep.

Both parents stood idly by, not knowing what to do. They debated about calling a doctor, but didn't know if they needed a magic or non-magic one.

Time passed slowly. The door suddenly came open though. Max was headed toward a rainbow light inside himself.

"Maxie! Maxie!" Justin yelled out, pushing Jerry out of the way. He squatted down by his brother and cradled him in his arms. A single tear slowly dripped down, landing on Max's face. "I love you, little guy. Pull through this."

"How'd you—?" Jerry asked.

"Just did," Justin said hurriedly.

Max's eyes slowly opened. Everything we blurry except for Justin.

"Justin." Max weakly lifted his arm up. His hand rubbed against Justin's face.

Justin grabbed it and rubbed his face up and down against Max's hand.

"I'm going to take him to his room," Justin announced.

"Justin...I..." Teresa started.

"Please, Justin." Max spoke.

Justin grabbed him up, wrapping the blanket around him. He picked him up and carried him up to his room. Going in, he waded through the labyrinth of toys, clothing, and "projects" to put him in his bed. Laying him softly down on his bed, resting his head against a pillow, Justin hurriedly went to Max's dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts. He removed the blanket from his brother and lifted his legs up, putting them in the shorts. Max helped him get them the rest of the way on. His eyes just gazing up at his brother the whole time.

"Max, I'm so sorry..." Justin cried.

"I forgive you. I need you to do something, though."

"What? Anything, Maxie."

"Get my clothes out of the bathroom. There's blood in my undies..."

"Oh Merlin...Maxie..."

Max grabbed on to Justin's shirt. "Don't let mom and dad see it!" He pleaded.

"Okay."

Justin ran out and was back in a hurry.

"I could never hate you." Max weakly smiled.

"Oh Maxie!" Justin sat in the chair next to Max's bed. "You should sleep."

"Hold my hand." Max put his hand out from under the blanket he'd pulled over him.

Justin complied.

As Max started to doze back to sleep, he felt more awake than he had his entire life.


	4. Becoming Awake

I do not own any of the Wizards of Waverly Place characters.

* * *

Crime and Punishment

Chapter Four:

Becoming Alive

Max woke up in the middle of the night. Justin was gone, but his dad was asleep in the chair next to him. He felt completely rejuvenated, but a terrible loneliness washed over him, followed quickly by a desperate need for Justin. So, he crept out of bed and tip-toed across his floor and out his open door. He lightly tapped on the door across from his, belonging to Justin.

It creaked open.

"Maxie?" Justin asked, rubbing his eye.

Max slid into the room, for the second time in two days.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked in hushed tones.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

They paused and just looked at each other.

"With you?" Max completed.

"Maxie...I..."

Max stood on his tiptoes and kissed his big brother on the cheek. "Please. It'll help me feel better." He used his cute smile/puppy-dog eye combo that always got him his way with Justin.

Justin half-smiled. It was close to the comfort smile.

"Come on." Justin waved him in. He helped Max up by pushing him up the bunk, which had been the top bunk from when they were younger. The bottom had been sawed off and pt in Max's room when they came to Waverly Place.

The green, glowing light showed that Justin was shirtless as well. In fact, he was only wearing an old ratty pair of boxers that he only used to sleep in. Max went over as close to the wall as he could but staying on his back to keep some room for himself. As soon as he got over, Justin was up in the bed as well.

"Feeling better, little guy?" Justin asked. His eyes shown in the glowing room.

"Lots. I'm more alive than ever, Just."

"Maxie...I..."

Max put his finger up to Justin's soft, warm lips. "Don't. I know." Max turned from his back to his side, facing toward Justin, who was laying on his back. Slithering around in the bed a little, Max worked his body over against Justin's side and laid his head on Justin's chest. Justin's heart was racing for some reason. His upper body was soft and warm. The skin was comforting. But no where near as comforting as when Justin put his arm around Max's back. Justin's fingers tickled up and down Max's back. It chilled him, comfortingly.

The goose bumps must have clued Justin in that he was chilling Max because he quickly grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over their bodies and heads. They giggled from underneath their cave. Max rubbed his foot up against Justin's. The hair on Justin's legs prickled up against Max's nearly hairless leg. That sensation was quickly blown away when Justin's warm lips started kissing Max's cheek in a line all the way to his lips. At Max's mouth, Justin's lips lingered, barely touching them. Before Max could press his lips out against Justin's lips, Justin pulled away.

Max lightly rubbed his hand over Justin's abs. He couldn't see anything, so he didn't know why Justin had pulled away. He debated about asking, but thought better of it and rolled on top of Justin and moved his head in close, and kissed his lips. Justin's lips pecked at Max, but the peck was empty. Max pulled his head up, making the blanket slide down his back a little.

"What is it?" Max asked calmly, yet caringly.

"Maxie. What am I doing to you?" Justin's voice wavered in the still air.

"Loving me," Max replied like it was the silliest question he ever heard. This was unacceptable talk coming from Justin, so Max wedged his arms under Justin's body and hugged him as tightly as he could. In return, Justin closed his arms around Max's back.

"Last night was...horrible. I was possessed, or something."

"You were." Max giggled a little. "You were so angry about loving me. Worried about everyone in the world thinking even less of you for it. You took it all out on the person you loved the most. After being out most of the day, I woke up, truly. I realized that you were showing me all the love you had. I love you so much, Justin. You're my everything."

Max didn't have to see to know that Justin's mouth was twisted up into a smile.

"Maxie...you're such a smart kid."

"Now, no need to lie," Max giggled. Getting too emotional wasn't something he liked to do, and joking his way out of it often helped him not get too sappy.

"Stop it." Justin squeezed Max tightly, then loosened up a bit. "I love you with everything I have. I have since the day you were born. I used to tell mom and dad that you were mine, and you always would be. Guess now I know what I really meant back then."

Max listened and hung on every word. Anything from Justin was the most important thing to Max. He pushed himself upward again, so he could look at the guy he loved so deeply.

"I'm yours. Always," Max released.

Justin's hands moved up to Max's head and lightly pressed down against it. Max knew he wanted him to move his head back down. When it was close enough, Justin kissed Max's lips with all the passion in the world. Justin's lips parted and Max entered into Justin's mouth with his tongue. Their two tongues played around with each other. They rolled over back and forth on the bed. Hours must have passed by as they kissed each other as if they would never get the pleasure to do so ever again. They both were more alive than they had been their entire lives.

They kissed to exhausting themselves, causing them to fall asleep in each other's arms. Max's head rest against Justin's chest.


	5. Time to Learn a Spell

I do not own any of the Wizards of Waverly Place characters. Any and all reviews and welcome, and I give you thanks for doing so.

* * *

Crime and Punishment

Chapter Five:

Time to Learn a Spell

After a day of school, Max wished he could be back in his coma-like state he had been the day before. School sucked. And not being around Justin sucked even more. As soon as he got to the sub shop and saw Justin doing his homework already, he felt the day away from him was worth getting to see him. He hid behind the wall for a little bit, studying the way his love bit on the end of the pencil as he thought out an answer. The way his face lit up when he realized what the answer was—even the small furrow of his brow as he came to something really complex—all of it made Max melt inside.

_How could I have never taken into consideration how perfect Justin is before?_ Max wondered.

Justin suddenly looked up and spotted Max behind the wall. He smiled and shook his head. "What are you doing?" He called out, lightly laughing. Retracing his steps, he quickly glanced around to make sure no one in the family heard him.

Max shuffled over to the table Justin was at.

"Homework?" Justin asked.

Max scratched his head.

"As in, do you have any?" Justin pursed his lips.

_So cute!_

"Most likely." Max decided to play coy.

"I'll help you if you do it now. I have a shift coming up soon, ya know." Justin tapped his pencil on his books.

Max sat down next to him in the booth. Justin's right arm (his non-dominant arm) was resting on the back of the booth seat. When Max was sitting there, it was as if Justin had his arm around him. Instant comfort.

"Well?" Justin asked impatiently.

"Just math, geeze, slave driver."

"You would know," he whispered.

"Oh yeah." Max flicked his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop being so damn sexy, you're giving me a boner."

"What's a boner?" Max asked innocently.

"Shut up and get your math work out."

As Justin and Max put their heads together over his math homework, Justin put his foot on top of Max's and rubbed his leg against Max's leg. Max played back by poking Justin in the side a few times, making him yelp like a little girl. That was enough to make Max giggle himself.

"Ahem!" Alex cleared her throat next to them. They both jumped. Justin hit his knee on the table making a loud thud. "What are you two so cheery about?" She crossed her arms.

"Math is fun! Duh!" Justin popped out.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a freak."

"Hey Justin!" Harper waved by curling one finger at a time, down then up.

"Harper." Justin nodded, then buried his head down in Max's homework again.

Max watched as Alex took Harper's arm and pulled her away.

"Something's going on between the two of them," Alex said just loud enough for Max to hear.

"What do you mean?" Harper twirled her hair with one of her fingers.

"They've been cahooting lately. I bet they are trying to figure out a way to keep the powers away from me." Her face showed that she was boiling inside.

Max put his head down too, so that Alex couldn't see what he was about to say. "We have a problem, Justin."

"What's that?" Justin asked a little too loud.

Max hushed him. "Alex suspects something."

"Go up to your room, and I'll come up in a bit. We'll talk about it then."

"What about your shift?" Max asked.

"I'll ask mom if she can get Alex to do it and take some of her shifts. Because we really need to get your homework done." Justin winked in a way that no one else could see him winking.

Max complied, but he didn't get his homework back out in his room. He just sat on his bed.

Shortly after, Justin showed up. He looked somewhat agitated. Max got up and walked over to Justin. He hugged him and pulled his face down to kiss him.

"Wanted to do that all day," Max said as he pulled away.

"It was nice." Justin seemed elsewhere though.

"She thinks we're working against her for the tournament," Max blurted out.

"I fear we're in more trouble than that." Justin sighed and turned away from Max. He picked some clothing off the floor and put them in the hamper.

"What do you mean?" Max got back onto his bed and crossed his legs, watching Justin pace back and forth, picking up clothing and toys.

Justin stopped. "What if mom and dad find out?" His face got cold and grave. His eyes were focused on the small boxers in his hand.

Max got off the bed again and went over to Justin. He took the boxers out of Justin's hands and threw them over to the hamper. They missed and landed on the floor again. Max grabbed onto Justin's face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I don't even care. Nothing can make me stop loving you, Justin."

Justin's lip shook. "Nothing?"

"I think you're stuck with me." Max ran his hand over Justin's face.

Justin half smiled.

"What?" Max asked, confused.

"You're...amazing." It seemed like he changed his mind.

"Come on." Max pulled on Justin's arm. He didn't budge. "Justin?" Max licked his lips.

"Maxie..."

Max made a pouty face. "Baby brother is going to make it all better, Justy!" He fluttered his eyes.

Justin started to shuffle his feet.

Max finally got Justin pulled down onto the bed. Justin's body fell right on top of his. Their legs dangled over the edge. Justin got his wrists free of Max's grip and dropped his hands down into Max's, holding onto them and pressing them above his head. Max started to feel the pressure of Justin's body weight on him as he moved in for the kiss. As Justin's lips hit Max's, Max started spreading his lips apart to allow access of Justin's tongue into his mouth.

Justin accepted the access and yanked on Max's body as he rolled onto his back and Max onto his belly. Max turned his head a little and started pressing his tongue as deeply into Justin's mouth as he could, rapidly and passionately. Something was taking over him. He couldn't get enough of Justin. He wanted to consume him complete. His cock was growing speedily. Against his leg, he could feel that Justin was having the same reaction.

Ungrasping his hands from Justin's, Max slid his hands down Justin's arms that were still above his head. He pulled himself up a bit and tugged on the bottom of Justin's shirt. He intended to remove it completely, but seeing Justin's abs, he couldn't resist. He slid himself off the bed and started kissing each ab individually. He licked the lines separating them. At the same time, Justin pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. Hard nipples was something Max couldn't pass up. He stood and bent over to kiss on them, licking them and nibbling them a little.

Justin softly moaned.

With one hand, Max rubbed Justin's abs. With the other, he clinched on Justin's cock through his jeans and rubbed it up and down. He moved his other hand down from the abs and fidgeted with his belt. When he got it removed, he started on the button and the zipper. All the while, he started licking and kissing down his chest and stomach. Their eyes were locked on each other. Justin ran his hands through Max's hair. Max yanked Justin's jeans down. He put his mouth on top of Justin's cock outline through his tighty whities. It got so hard that it popped out of the top of Justin's briefs.

Max took advantage of the sudden bare skin and ran his tongue along the tip of it. Justin shoved a pillow over his face and squealed into it. Max took the briefs off of him and started licking Justin's balls. Instead of hiding his face, Justin pulled the pillow down and bit the corner of it. Satisfied Max slowly licked up and down Justin's full cock. He flicked his tongue on the triangle just below the head. Clinching onto Max's hair, Justin pulled him back every time he did it. That ended up being more incentive for Max to keep doing it.

Finally Max stopped teasing his brother and put his mouth around the head of the cock. His hair grazed against Justin's belly. His torso came up completely when Max started to suck on it. As he took more in his mouth, Justin's body went back and arched up. The smell of Justin's pubes that were starting to tickle his nose was a sea-salty delicious smell. Max kept pushing himself on taking as much of Justin's cock as he could. The taste of Justin's cock was beyond anything Max had tasted. Part of him wished it was a food. However, if it were food, it would be gone. This way, he could enjoy it anytime he wanted to. He kept pushing himself to take more in and had about an inch down his throat when he gagged. He dropped the whole thing out of his mouth and coughed a few times.

"Maxie..." Justin bounced up. His breathing sounded like he just ran seventeen miles. Max just took Justin's cock between his thumb and forefinger and jerked it as he got his coughs out.

Justin pulled on Max's arms. Max finally complied and came up on the bed. They kissed a bit, then Justin picked him up and threw him on the bed and started stripping him down.

A completely naked Max was hard as a rock.

"Turn over on your belly and spread your legs out. I wanna try something," Justin said.

"Are you going in me again?" Max asked. His face saddened.

"Not exactly."

"Justin...I..."

"Trust me?" He gave the encouraging smile that Max did trust.

"Okay." He turned over, laying on his elbows for support.

Max glanced behind him to see Justin getting down on his knees, which he didn't expect. He cleared a small section of floor. His face started coming toward Max's ass. Max quickly turned his head around and braced himself for the worst, but it never came. In fact, it was an amazing sensation as Justin's tongue starting slithering and twirling around the outside of his asshole. Then, when it started probing the inside of Max's asshole, he had to put his head down completely and scream "AUAHHHHHHH!" into his pillow. The wet slithery tongue tip was making his asshole tremble in desire. Max put his hand back and laid on his tummy, so he could touch his penis. He could hear the light smacks of Justin playing with his own penis. The sensation was too much and Max came on the floor.

The sounds of Justin hurrying to his feet still didn't phase Max as he collapsed onto his bed all the way. A hot liquid spewed onto his back. That phased him more. Justin's man-juice on him made Max feel giddy inside.

Justin was right. Math was fun!


	6. Alex's Eyes

I do not own anything from Wizards of Waverly Place. It's been a bit. This is a PG chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six:

Alex's Eyes

Max was attempting to draw a picture when Alex and Harper walked through the sub station door. He noticed them instantly, but they didn't even check to see if anyone was there before they started talking. Why should they? It was about to be her shift. In her eyes, the boys shouldn't be on that level. To her, Max would be upstairs doing something foolish, while Justin would be downstairs studying.

"Harper!" Alex grabbed on to Harper's arm, yanking her toward the booth. "We need to see what is going on between Max and Justin. They're totally plotting against me."

"Do we get to be spies?" Harper's nose scrunched up like it always did when she was excited.

"Yes, Harper," Alex said dully, having no time for nonsense. "So, while I'm on my shift, you watch Justin, and when I get off of it, I'm going to watch Max."

Harper exhaled dramatically. "I'm all for watching Justin. I mean. Sometimes I do it from outside his window—" Alex's nostrils flared up— "but what are we doing this for?"

"Because, _Harper_," her voice had filled with annoyance, "we have to make sure they aren't going to beat me at the wizarding tournament. This girl here—" Alex pointed to herself— "she needs her powers. Got it?" Her hands fell on her hips exasperatedly.

Harper spun her hair in a finger and nodded. They stood there for a few moments not saying anything. "Hello!" Alex broke the silence. "Get up there." She twisted her finger around in the air then pushed it higher into the air, signaling for Harper to ascend the staircase.

Max sunk deeply into the booth he was sitting in, hiding himself from the girls.

"Oh, okay!" Harper made a nervous, hyperventilatey laugh. Then, she took off up the stairs.

Alex sat on a bar stool and put her hand to her head. "Oh that girl. Sometimes I just don't know."

When Alex got off the stool and started to head for the back to put her apron on, Max sneaked up the stairs, swiveling in just after Harper, who had probably stood that the door for a bit before getting up the nerves to spy on her crush.

"JUSTIN!" Max yelled out as Harper opened her mouth. She cocked her head.

"MAN! I sound funny, suddenly. No. Wait." Harper touched her lips.

Justin looked at the two of them with a slightly frightened look upon his face. He shook his head and went back to the books sprawled out on the kitchen table.

"Whatcha doing, Justin?" Harper asked as she started to awkwardly stroll over to the table.

"Uh...homework." Justin didn't take his eyes off his studies.

"That's right!" Max shouted, a little more loudly than he intended to. "_Justin_ is studying. _Harper_ is _watching_ Justin study. _Alex_ is downstairs starting her shift." Max made sure to punctuate all the appropriate words.

Justin's head bobbed up, his eyes flaming with annoyance. But they softened up when he seemed to see the distress in Max's. He got up from the table. "Harper, why don't you sit down and take a rest. You look like you've had a hard day. I'm going to get us a snack, then I'll..." Justin twitched, "rub your shoulders."

"Oo!" Harper compiled.

Justin went for the fridge and opened it, whispering, "what's going on?"

"Alex told Harper to watch us."

"That little—" Justin shook his fist. Then he grabbed something quickly and took it over to the table. He must have not known what it was, or he never would have picked it out. Despite the issue at hand, Max found himself giggling at Justin's expense as he grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge.

"Tangelos! My favorite orangish fruit. How'd you know, Justaroo?" Harper grabbed his arm with both of her hands.

_Justaroo?_ Max was ready to completely roll on the floor.

Justin hated tangelos. He often said that even the smell of them made his skin crawl. Max never really understood what that meant, but the visual image made him want to giggle, even in the moment.

The fact that Justin had to peel them and slice them up for Harper, despite hating them so, made Max feel for him a bit. Helping him slice them up would look weird, even if Harper wouldn't think anything was wrong, she could easily tell Alex, and Alex would wonder even more what was going on.

As soon as Justin was finished, he dashed over to the sink and washed his hands.

"HEY!" Harper yelled out a little overbearingly.

"Just have to make sure my hands are nice and clean to—" Justin scrunched up his nose and gave Max a pleading look— "rub your shoulders.

Harper smiled, content.

Justin shuffled his feet as he headed back toward Harper. He popped his knuckles, then extended his arms and began to mortifiedly rub Harper's shoulders.

As she started to moan, Max instantly began to feel jealous. She had no right to those hands. So, Max swatted at his can, knocking it over. The brownish liquid instantly made a pool on the counter, which cascaded down onto the lower counter, then waterfalled to the floor.

Both Justin and Harper turned their heads. "MAX!" Justin yelled out, sounding like he was an irritated older brother, but having a secret expression of joy for the interruption.

Justin yanked a towel off the oven door handle and started blotting at the drink. "I've told you time after time..." Justin trailed off muttering. There weren't actuallyly real words that he was saying, but, to Harper, it would sound like he was softly scolding his younger brother.

Max picked up a towel as well and helped clean up. Doing so, the back of their hands grazed against each other ever so lightly. Warmth played at Max's cheeks. Justin blocked Harper's view. Thank Merlin.

Max had long ago decided it best to retreat to his room because after cleaning up his on-purpose spill with Justin, Harper was irritatingly back in Justin's grill. There was only so much fawning Max could take over his lover from someone else before he completely let loose and had to just scream. So, it had been best for him to hide in his room.

With Alex's shift being over, though, Max knew he had to go back down to the depths of the second circle of hell (lust) and make sure Justin wasn't being molested by Harper. Or worse, getting the Big Brother by Alex. The show was just tasteless in Max's opinion. (Had Justin been around, Max would have been told where Big Brother really came from.)

No sooner than Max hit the last stair, Alex bounded through the front door. She threw her apron across the kitchen counter and seemed to be distracted from his mission of figuring out what was going on between Max and Justin, which calmed Max momentarily.

It seemed that as soon as Alex saw Harper practically sitting in Justin's lap on the couch, she remembered her mission.

Max breezed into the kitchen, not even glancing over at Justin. He quickly detoured Alex from her train of thought.

"Guess what, Alex!" Max spastically asked.

"Humor me." Alex said snidely. She seemed in no mood to talk to Max with whatever trifle thing he came up with.

"I'm going to teach a spider how to tap dance."

"And how are you—" she stopped herself. "Never mind. I don't even care. Harper, need you now."

"But—"

"NOW!" Alex demanded with a pouty little stomp.

Of course Harper didn't want to move from the couch just to have to go talk to Alex about whatever had happened while she was at work, which was nothing. At least, nothing that Max had seen. Maybe Justin had planted something in her mind. Who knew? All this made Max's brain hurt. Worse than usual.

With a sad expression on her face, Harper reluctantly got up from the couch and followed Alex up to her room.

When the two girls were out of the room, Justin stood up from the couch and glided over to Max. He pulled on the top of his shirt and said, "you can praise me for the number I worked on Harper."

"Being?" Max frowned. The only thing he disliked about his brother was when he tried to act cool.

Justin smiled smugly as he put his arm up on the bar. "She thinks that I've been helping you pick up a girl."

Max cringed as Justin nodded as "coolly" as he could, making him even more nerdy, so it kind of mixed Max's feelings up because nerdy Justin was the hottest guy in the world to him. Oh how he wanted to jump on that and do a tender tongue tango.

The moment broke when the door to Alex's room slammed shut.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Alex's voice fell down the stairs before she was physically present in the room. She stomped down every last stair. On the wood flooring, she marched right up to Max and pressed her hands down on his shoulders. "You are dumber than I give you credit for if you honestly believe that the boy who dated a werewolf and a vampire can honestly give you good advice when it comes to dating a girl." Her grip loosened, and her tone lessened in severity. "Why didn't you just come to me?"

"Uh..." What was Max supposed to do here? "You're a girl..."

"DUH! Who better to guide you in the ways of love?"

Before Max had to answer that, Jerry walked in with a pizza.

After eating pizza, Alex and Harper left with cans of paint and brushes so that Alex could tag out all of her disappointment that something really great was going on.

So, Max and Justin went down to the basement. Justin laid down on the couch on his back. He put out an arm, beckoning for Max to lay on top of him. Instead, Max walked toward the giant desk and stood by it. He extended his hand and touched the things on the desk.

Rustles came from behind Max. Obviously Justin had changed positions on the couch. Max kept his back to him.

"Maxie! Come cuddle me." Justin's voice was very pouty.

Max slammed something down on the desk. The noise was loud. He abruptly turned around. "Who are we fooling!?" Max demanded. Anger raised within him.

Justin popped up from the couch and bounded over to Max. "What is it?" He reached for Max's hands. Max pulled away.

"Justin, we can't be," he paused, "together."

Justin cocked his head to the side.

Max picked up his wand and lightly tapped it against his other hand. He sighed as he began to pace. "It's too risky. We've been thinking about this all completely emotionally." Max turned toward Justin and peered directly into his eyes. "Where's your logic, Justin. You're the rational one." He clinched his teeth, fighting his quivering chin.

_Breaking up with my brother. Are you kidding me?_

Justin reached out and grabbed Max's chin. He pulled his head up. "It's not rational. It's not logical. It's all emotional, Maxie. You're the boy I love. You're the only person I've ever felt this intense emotion for. I love you with all that I am. Whatever you want, I'll do. I can love you in any form that we choose to live in."

Max's tense shoulders dropped down.

_Why does he do this to my heart?_

"What do you want?" The words sounded foreign coming from Max's mouth to his ears.

Justin grabbed Max's wrists. "You."

A simple reply. Too bad the question was so complex.

Max shifted his weight to his right side. Light music started to play after Justin murmured something Max didn't catch. A beautiful moment was beginning, and Max slid his hands up into Justin's hands. Their palms met each other in a kiss. One by one, their fingers interlaced in the spaces of the other's hand. Justin lightly pulled Max close to him. Their bodies barely pressed together. Pulling one of Max's hands toward him, he rested it on his hip and put his arm around Max's neck. They swayed. Dancing. Closing in the gap between them.

Justin tilted his head down, while Max tilted his head up. Their lips barely touched when Alex cleared her throat.

The two boys pulled away from each other. Max nearly toppled over.

"This is intriguing," Alex said as she slowly took steps closer toward her brothers. Her arms crossed around her belly. "Whatever would be going on here?" Her tone had a hint of evil in it.

Max groaned inwardly. This is what he had been afraid of.

"Still helping Max to get the girl..." Justin said lamely.

"Puhhh!" Alex breathed out a small laugh. "So, you kiss your brother!" Alex circled Justin.

Max's heart was drumming against his chest. He was so scared of what was coming. Running seemed like the only good option.

"Max!" Alex took giant steps and grabbed his arm. "No no no. You don't go yet."

Max froze.

"What were you two doing?" Alex asked impatiently.

Max's eyes watered up. He looked to Justin for help.

Justin's eyes just locked on him.

They were both lost.

"Do you two...love each other?" Alex asked softly.

Max sat down on the couch and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He swallowed hard, trying to feel something in his dry mouth. Nothing.

Justin too didn't offer anything up.

"Wow. You totally do." Alex sounded compassionate. "I won't tell." She started to walk away. "Unless I have a huge reason to." She scuttled up the stairs.

"Fuck!" Max cried out, burying his head in his hands.

"Watch your mouth!" Justin replied.

Max let the tears fall.

After a moment of nothing, Justin's arm was suddenly around Max. "We'll figure this out."

Max pulled his head out of his hands. "Are you kidding me?" He shot venomously. His face was bedraggled. "She'll tell the first moment she needs the heat off of her when a dumb ass plot doesn't work."

"Maxie," Justin sighed.

Max shook his head and slumped down.

"Listen." Justin squeezed Max's shoulders. "I love you. No matter what happens—if she tells or not—I'll be here for you. Nothing is going to change that. It will all be fine as long as we stay who we are."

Max twisted at the waist and hugged the guy he loved.

"You're right. We'll be okay."


	7. Potions of Fun

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. This chapter gets steamy again, so if you are underage or don't enjoy that kind of material, please push your mouse up to the red X button and click on it. Thanks for any reviews ahead of time!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Potions of Fun

Two weeks passed and Alex hadn't told yet, so Max had completely loosened up. And the best way to get really loose was to have a fun night with Justin while Alex was away at Harper's house. So, he followed Justin's plan.

"Mom, dad!" Max hopped up on the barstool in front of where his parents were working, making sandwiches. "Whatcha doin?"

"Making sandwiches," Jerry said lifting his eyes up momentarily, then back down at the baine.

"What do you want, Maxie?" Teresa asked.

Max twisted back and forth in his stool. He picked up his drink from his cup-on-a-chain and sipped out of it.

"We don't have all night," Teresa added impatiently. She shifted her weight back and forth.

"I was thinking that Justin, Alex, and I could spend the night down in the lair. Practice..." he looked around and hushed his voice. "Spells and such."

"Pucha!" Alex walked over with ketchup and mustard bottles filling her arms. "That's about the last thing I want to do tonight. Besides, Harper and I...." she stopped and put down all the bottles, dropping a few on the floor. She twisted her finger in her hair. "Never mind. That might be criminating." Her patented "Alex-Laugh" came out. The As-If-laugh. Then she walked out of the Sub Shop.

Max jumped off the stool and started picking up the bottles. Throwing Alex's name in there would help them, just like Justin had said. It amazed Max, but he didn't show it.

Wiping off a few baskets with a towel, Justin walked out from the back. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

"All night, you say?" Teresa wiped her hands on her apron.

Both boys shook their head eagerly.

"I don't know..."

"Max forgot to put on his heat spell the last time he was down there," Justin whispered out the side of his mouth.

"I think it sounds like an excellent idea. Especially with... the thing coming up." Jerry's voice hid his meaning.

"It's not like we have school tomorrow," Justin added, putting the baskets in their spots.

Max popped up with the bottles and put them on a tray. "Want help washing dishes?" Max offered.

"On your off day?" Teresa asked.

Max shrugged.

"Aw. You are a good boy!" She walked around the bar and hugged Max. "I'm going to say okay to this, but Justin—" her eyes landed right on Justin— "you better make sure he doesn't get sick again.

The two boys went in the back, secretly celebrating their victory to be able to be alone in the basement all night. Max started taking lids off and handed them to Justin to spray out. He would then dunk them in the soapy water. They repeated the process until most of the bottles were in the soapy water. One of the last ones was tossed into the water by Justin. The soapy water splashed up on Max, getting a little soap in his hair. He quickly scrapped the top of the bubbles off the water and threw them at them. They both started throwing the bubbles back and forth at each other.

"What is going on here?!?!" Teresa asked, crying out.

They stopped and slowly turned toward their mother.

"Go on. Get upstairs and clean up. Things will be fine here." She crossed her arms.

As they headed out, Max heard his mother telling his father that she just didn't know what has gotten into the boys. She stifled a giggle.

After getting cleaned up, Max and Justin headed down to the lair with backpacks filled with snacks, drinks, and other essentials for the night. Excitement rattled Max's bones. A night alone with Justin and no parents to bother. No Alex to worry about. Oh the possibilities!

Justin conjured a television and flipped it on. Max nuzzled just above Justin's pec, against his shoulder. It caused Justin to put his arm around Max. They watched a few shows together like that and snacked. Max finally rested his head on Justin's lap and laid on his back, occasionally looking up at his love, then quickly looking at the television when Justin would look down.

Fingers slid gently through Max's hair. It was so relaxing. Max started to feel himself drifting to sleep.

"Maxie?" Justin asked lightly.

Max peeped one eye open. "Hum?" he asked groggily.

"I love you." He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Max quickly sat up, careful not to bump his head with Justin's. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Love you too." His lips curled up into a smile. His mind started racing. Justin's leg was jiggling a little.

Max picked at the inside of his ear. _To say or to do? That is the question._

Grabbing Justin around his shoulders, Max pulled him down onto the couch on his back and pinned him between himself and the couch. Justin's legs dangled off the couch, but he quickly slid up, taking Max with him. Max rested himself on top of Justin. He moved his face close to Justin's ear and started to nibbled on it a little. Justin's back arched instantly, raising Max up with him. Feeling the effect, Max stayed in that very spot, running his tongue around the rim from the upper cartaledge down to the lobe, pulling it in his mouth a little, then back up. Justin was breathing in and out very deeply. His lungs made Max rise and fall. Max could feel Justin's dick hard against his thigh. Max smiled and giggled lightly in Justin's ear, making him shiver.

Justin's hands were running up and down Max's back inside of his shirt. He made Max get off him long enough to tug the shirt off. The sudden air was chilly on Max's skin, so he quickly made Justin take his shirt off as well. Their skin pressing together warmed him. When Justin's hands were rubbing his back again, he really warmed up. Moving from Justin's ear, Max followed Justin's jaw-line down to his neck with light kisses paving the path. Sucking lightly on Jusitn's neck caused him to scratch down Max's back. Max pulled his upper body up. The pain was pleasurable. Encircling Justin's neck with his mouth again, Justin shoved his hands down the back of Max's jeans and cropped his hands around Max's butt.

Max got started on Justin's right nipple. Licking around it, flicking the tip with his tongue. Justin's body writhed back and forth in pleasure.

"Fuck! ME! MAXIE!" Justin screamed between breaths.

Max jumped up off the couch and took his shoes and pants off quickly. Justin followed his lead, then got into his backpack and pulled out some lube.

Handing the lube off to Max, Justin got on the couch and put his arms over the back and keep his butt up in the air. Max squeezed some lube on his left palm. Dabbing his right index finger in the cool liquid, he wiggled it around. With his fingertips, Max pulled apart Justin's butt cheeks. Slowly, Max started to rub the tip of his lubed finger against the puckered opening of his anus.

"Mmmmmmm," Justin moaned and buried his face in the back of the couch.

Max gently pressed his finger into Justin's ass. The hole tighten on his finger. Max wiggled it around a little to loosen it up.

Justin's back arched. His arm moved down to grab his penis. "Another," he huffed.

Max pulled out and lubed up his middle finger as well. He pushed both fingers into Justin's hole a little too swiftly, causing Justin to whimper and pull up. Max's fingers slipped out. As Justin's butt started to slide back toward him, Max put his middle finger up there alone. The gentle swells up and down of Justin's body helped Max to know he was ready for both fingers together again. So, Max tried again, moving in a little slower.

Justin's anal muscles tensed up around Max's fingers. "Relax," Max whispered in reply.

As Justin did as he was told, Max wiggled his fingers around and started to slowly part the two from each other. His penis was so hard that it quivered with anticipation of entering into Justin.

"I'm." Justin took a hard breath. "Ready."

Max let Justin's ass push his fingers out, while he put the lube on his cock. He grabbed a bit more and really got it lubed up. Directing Justin to change to doggy-style on the couch, Max too got up on the couch. He was up high on his knees and had to have Justin move his butt down. Max lined up Justin's hole with his cock. Slowly, he started to push his cock into Justin's ass. The head went in, and Max stopped and thrusted back and forth slightly. Little by little he pushed in and pulled back, delving deeper and deeper into Justin's ass. Each thrust deeper made Justin moan a coy little moan. Before Max got all the way in, Justin just pushed back and took it all. His head pulled back, and he cried out loudly.

Max groped Justin's sides and pulled him back as he thrust deeply into him, speeding up his pace. They both were beginning to breath hard and swiftly. Max kissed Justin on the back all over. Arching his back, Justin grabbed the back of Max's head, lacing his fingers in Max's hair. He pulled himself back as he turned his head and pressed his lips up against Max's lips. Their parting lips left room for their tongues to dance. Justin pulled his mouth away from Max and slowly rolled over onto his back, making sure that Max stayed inside of him. At the same time, Max sat down lower, keeping up with where Justin was. Leaning over, Max held himself up by his arms on the sides of Justin's head. Justin lifted up his head and kissed Max. He put his arms and legs around Max double hugging him. Rocking back and forth on the now squeaking couch, Max humped his moaning big brother. Justin fell back against the couch cushions hard. Getting creative, Max swivelled his hips. An arm slid across Max's back as Justin groped at his cock and yanked on it. Max's mouth was wide open as he stared at Justin's clinched shut eyes. His cock-head was beginning to tickle, signaling a coming orgasm.

"Iya-iya-e!" Justin cried out. Cum spewed out of Justin. A line formed from his bellybutton to his jaw.

Max bent his arms and licked up from his chest to his jaw, sucking up the cum. The salty treat warmly slid down his throat as he swallowed it up. Three more deep, fast thrusts gave Max his release inside of his love.

Max collapsed on top of Justin. They both breathed deeply against each other. The breath air brushed Max's hair, tickling against his skin. The cooled cum gave him goose bumps. Still inside of Justin, Max's penis shrank back to his normal size. Then, he slipped it out.

They kissed each other lightly and rested there together.

Suddenly, Justin bounded up, lightly pushing Max off of him. Confused, Max itched his head and sat up.

"What the—?"

"Tent!" Justin had a bright smile on his face. "We can fall asleep in each other's arms."

Max got up and put his Spidey boxer-briefs on. Medal poles clinked together as Justin fumbled with them. To save him from a huge disaster, Max jumped over to where Justin was. He flung Justin's underwear at him, using the elastic band to fling it. They hit his face and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Justin yelled out, giggling.

He hopped on his legs and rushed over to Max, tackled him down, and kissed him as he pinned his arms down. Max wiggled free and poked Justin in the ribs, making him giggle.

"Get up. We need to get this tent together," Max reminded his brother.

They got the tent together and got everything put inside.

While they were cuddling, Max asked, "Do you still like that jock boy?"

"Bryce?"

"I guess." Max shrugged.

"Sorta. I have you." Justin squeezed Max.

"Well...if you want...you can..."

"Or...we can?" Justin eyed Max.

Max smiled. "Tempting."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Sure."

"I love you." Justin kissed Max's forehead.


	8. The Jock Gets Strapped

Again: I do not own anything from Wizards of Waverly Place. It's a beautiful show and this is just a work that shows how I feel about the beauty of it. I need a little encouragement to keep going on. I'm not sure people are reading, so please take a few moments when you are finished to review, so I know I'm not just wasting time.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

The Jock Gets Strapped

* * *

(The fictional character of Bryce—in my mind—is played by Cody Linley)

* * *

"Are we really going to do this?" Max asked as he walked down the hallway with Justin. He pulled on the straps of his backpack to pull it up.

Justin stopped. "If you want to?" His eyes directly locked on Max's eyes.

"It's your desire, Justin," Max whispered, taking a step closer to Justin. A few girls passed by.

"Maxie..." Justin huffed and gazed around the hall. His weight shifted back and forth. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Honest." Max showed him with his eyes that he was being truthful. He'd practically come up with the idea as it was.

Justin half-smiled.

They started to walk down the hallway together. Their hands were so close together, Max could feel the heat from Justin's hand. Holding hands would have been too risky. For many reasons.

Together, they walked by the pool. One body was still inside. "That's him. That's Bryce!" Justin whispered excitedly.

"What's the plan?" Max found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde boy in the pool.

Justin tapped Max on the chest with his hand. "Common."

As Justin headed toward the gym, Max followed behind him. They ducked behind the bleachers quickly because some of the swim-boys came out of the locker room. Their hair was still pretty damp. A strong whiff of chlorine whooshed by as the chatty boys passed. Justin's lips were moving. Max figured he was counting. Did he really know how many boys were on the swim team?

After a few moments of waiting and quite a few yawns later, Justin pulled on Max's arm. Coming out from under the bleachers, the light hit Max's eyes hard, nearly blinding him.

They quickly sneaked into the locker room. No one was in there, which relieved Max a bit. But he was beginning to feel a little nervous about what they were going to do when Bryce came in. Could they still back out?

Too late! The door slammed shut from the other side of the locker room. Loud voices followed it.

"I'm heading for the night. Lock it up?" A man's voice echoed.

"Yeah, Coach!" A voice followed. It sounded interesting. Like no voice Max had heard before. It was no wonder Justin had such a crush on him.

The door slammed again. The locking of that door echoed.

Justin leaned up against the upper lockers, putting his foot up on the lower lockers, knee bent. His arms were crossed. Max did the same directly across from him. When the blonde boy turned the corner, Max nearly fainted. He had a pink towel dangling at his chest that was wrapped around his neck. The bulge in his blue speedo was quite noticeable as well. Yet, he wasn't even hard.

The boy jumped back, startled by seeing Max and Justin standing there, quite unexpectedly. Water dripped from his moppy-wet hair.

"Whater you doing here, Justin and...uh...little-dude?" His sing-song voice was surprisingly calm for having just been startled.

"Oh Bryce." Justin took a step forward. "You didn't think that the answers I gave you all year were free did you?"

Fear started to rise within Max. The voice Justin was using was the same as the one he had used on him not so long ago.

"Whatda you want from me, Russo?" He stood frozen, voice just as chilled. His eyes screamed out to Max for help.

Justin yanked the towel off of his shoulders and tossed it to the ground, then replaced the towel with his arm. By the way Justin moved and the top half of Bryce moved with him, Max knew that Justin was bringing him deeper in the set of lockers. "Not much. Just your virginity." The cold voice sent chills down Max's spine.

"How d-d-did you know?" He stuttered.

"I'm a genius. Remember? You told me so days ago." Justin forcefully pushed Bryce forward. Bryce stumbled and caught himself on one of the benches.

"Justin! Stop it!" Max yelled. It echoed in the locker room. "We don't have enough time for all that. Just get ready."

As Justin started to remove his clothing, Max rested his head on Bryce's shoulder. "Be obedient and it won't be too bad," Max whispered.

"Who are you, little-dude?" His voice wavered this time.

"Little Russo." Max gave him a quick hug. "He has a crush on you."

"Really?" A smile started to spread on his face as he stood up fully. His bulge was getting more prevalent than before. He turned toward Justin. The muscles in his back rippled. Max had to keep from drooling. "You like me, J-Man?"

"Only since—" Justin squeaked— "I mean, no." His blush caught him in a lie.

Bryce swaggered up to the newly naked Justin. He cocked his head to the side and put his hand on the back of Justin's head and kissed him violently. Max's muscles tightened up, until he pulled away. "I've wanted to do that for...years."

Justin giggled awkwardly.

A twinge of jealousy erupted in Max. He started toward the door.

A hand clawed onto the back of Max's shirt. "Hold up, little-Russo. You're a little sexy one too." Bryce bounded around him and kissed him as well.

The darkness of closing his eyes to only the second guy ever to kiss him made Max only feel the probing tongue in his mouth. So, when a second one came in as well, Max had to open his eyes. All three boys were kissing each other.

Bryce pulled away abruptly. "Strip him!"

Justin pulled away a moment later and nodded with a dumb smile on his face.

Both boys ravaged at Max's clothing, taking it off. Bryce's penis had already popped out of the top of his speedo, so there was no more wondering there for Max.

While Bryce was down on his knees, he grabbed onto Max's cock and started to suck on it. His tongue didn't dance around Max's cock like Justin's did, but he did suck it like a hoover. The sucking sensation was closer to having his cock in an ass than getting head.

Justin crawled on the floor around Max. A warm tongue was suddenly in his ass as his cheeks were spread apart. The opposing sensations together made Max cry out. It echoed. A light pop sounded under him.

"Russo, you're a freak! I like it." Bryce chuckled.

Justin's warm face moved away from Max as well. "You want?" His head poked out between Max's legs.

Bryce bounced his head up. "Sidown on that bench." He was looking up at Max.

Max complied. The bench was very cold against his butt.

Bryce crawled over to him and pushed him back on the bench a little further, then he laid on his belly and started to suck Max again. Justin followed and spread Bryce's ass cheeks. His face disappeared between them. Max started playing with Bryce's drying hair. Moans from Bryce brought a whole new sensation to Max's cock. Musical tones brought tremors of mini-orgasms to him, but he didn't cum. Looking down, Max saw Justin's hands rubbing up and down Bryce's back. His face was still hidden in his crack.

Along with sucking, Bryce started bobbing up and down on Max's cock. Justin suddenly bounded up. Max watched as Justin started lubing up his cock. They both had sudden smirks on their faces. Max knew that Justin felt a small twinge of jealousy over Bryce giving him more attention than Justin. Without warning or preparing him, Justin started putting his cock into Bryce's ass. He moaned a little more, but didn't really show any other sign of knowledge of what was happening.

Somehow, Max was getting more excited about watching his brother's cock disappear into the boy between them's ass than the actually oral he was receiving. Still, Bryce didn't seem to be noticing. Wait. Was he pushing himself back a little? He was! Max raised up a bit. His cock slipped out of Bryce's mouth a little, so he quickly sat back down.

Instead of continuing, Bryce took his mouth off Max's cock and pulled himself up, turning his head slightly to kiss Justin. It was Max's turn to feel a little jealous. When their lips parted from each other, Bryce whispered, "pull out for a sec so I can change positions a bit."

Justin's cock became fully visible again.

Bryce put his knees up on the bench and grabbed onto Max's legs, pulling him closer to him. He pressed lightly on Max's chest to signify that he wanted him to lay back on the bench. At the same time, he nodded his head to the side to tell Justin to enter him agian.

Laying back on the cold bench gave Max goose bumps. But not as bad as when Bryce started kissing right above his filling-in-pubes and on his baby-pooch-stomach. Besides glazing over, Max's eyes rested upon Justin, who was now standing at full height and putting himself back inside of Bryce.

Moans from deep within Bryce's throat fluttered against Max's belly skin. He giggled from it tickling. In reply, Bryce lowed himself closer to the ground, his chest resting on the bench. Light smacks sounded from Justin's front pounding into Bryce's ass. Bryce's tongue swivelled around on Max's balls long enough for him to arch his back from the new sensation. The raise in his legs and ass gave Bryce just enough time to bury his face in Max's ass. A clumsy tongue attempting to please him. It was pleasing, but Max was beginning to rather be in Bryce's position than his own. Even Justin's.

Without warning, Max got up from the bench, walked over and grabbed the lube, tossed it to Bryce, and laid on his front side. Everything stopped for a moment. But it quickly picked back up as the sound of lube squishing between a cock and hands entered Max's ears.

Sudden pressure from Bryce's body fell upon Max's back and his cock head was starting to penetrate Max's ass. Bryce's cock was smaller than Justin's, so Max wasn't too worried about him entering into him. He tensed up with the first thrust in, but he quickly relaxed. Before he knew it, there was a cluster of fucking going on between the three of them.

"I'm." Justin moaned. "Gonna—!"

"NO!" Bryce yelled. It echoed as he thrust deeply into Max. Pulling himself off of Justin's cock. "Come on your underwear." There was no time for Justin to question it. Max watched as the stream of warm, white liquid flew across his boxer-briefs. Following that, Bryce threw Max's at him. "Do it on those."

Max started to wank himself as Bryce thrust slowly and deliberately. Each thrust bringing him closer to a release.

Max grabbed his underwear and came on them. Right after, Bryce pulled out and came on his speedo.

"Wanna make a trade, Russos?" He asked with a sly smile playing on his face.

"Sure." Justin blushed. He grabbed the speedo and handed off his boxer-briefs. Bryce picked up Max's boxer-briefs, threw both pairs in his locker, locked it, and headed off toward the shower, leaving the smell of sex and chlorine behind him.

Justin hopped to heading to the shower, but Max grabbed onto his arm and shook his head no. He just wanted to go home.


	9. Parental Dark Arts

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Parental Dark Arts

After the adventure in the locker room, all Max wanted to do was go home and sleep. If he could sleep in Justin's arms, that would really help him feel better about what he had just done, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. So, he moseyed behind Justin all the way home, kicking a rock.

They walked through the doors of the emptying sub shop.

"We're—" Alex started as she turned around. She stopped and went back to wiping off tables, not looking at the boys.

"Weird..." Justin said skeptically.

Alex turned her head slightly. Her hair fell to the side. She lipped the words "I'm sorry" to the boys.

One simultaneous worried glance at one another and Max knew they were in huge trouble. They rushed upstairs to see what the damage was as Alex continued to close.

At the door, the boys heard silence, which scared them a bit. Justin lifted his hand up to the door. It was wildly shaking. The nob turned before his hand touched it. When it opened, their mom was standing there. She had visible lines on her checks that were left over stains from tears. Max couldn't stand to look at his mother look so sad, so he just looked to the floor. She stood back and murmured for them to enter.

Jerry sat on the couch. Books were skewed across the table. By the age of their stature, Max knew that something magical was going on. Dark magical...

"Boys. We need to talk..." Jerry said. His usual vigor was diminished.

_Not good._

The two boys walked over to the couch like their feet were manacled together. They sat down on the couch on either side of Jerry.

"The two of you may had noticed that you have been—" Jerry turned a few pages— "um...having..._feelings_...strange feelings lately."

"Not really." Justin suddenly started kicking his feet childishly.

"What are you talking about? Of course—" Max started, but Justin quickly gave him a warning glance. "We haven't been having any strange feelings..." Max looked at his shoes.

"Nice try, boys." Jerry faintly smiled, but it quickly faded. "Sometimes—" he slid his head back and forth— "magic has a few unnatural side affects."

"Just do something about it, Jerry!" Theresa said frantically from behind them. She put one of her crossed arms up and placed her hand over her face.

"Justin, I'm going to have to take you to the magic world to fix this. It's a normal event that occurs." Under his breath, he said, "usually it occurs with the sister, but I guess..." He shook his head and went on. "They use the strong emotion to power the magic world for a whole year."

Max noticed that Justin was frantically reading over Jerry's shoulder. He was up to something, so Max decided it was time for him to do something.

"What are you talking about? Powers what?"

"Not powers. Power. Wizards don't use electricity in the wizarding world. Anything that would be electrically charged is ran off of strong emotions...like the ones...you have."

"Did you ever—" Max started to ask, but the question made him feel a little queasy.

_Please Justin, find what you are looking for quickly._

"That's not important."

"Ah ha!" Justin jumped up, slammed the book, and ran upstairs.

Jerry just looked at Teresa confused, then chased after Justin.

Max hoped that Justin could do something to help out this situation. He wasn't quite ready to loose him. Not that he really would, but everything would be different.

When the two older males came down the stairs, Jerry was dragging Justin by his shoulders. Before they went out the front door to go down to the doorway to the magic world, Justin gave Max a tiny wink. Max felt everything would be okay.

However, as the hours ticked by, Max started to feel parts of himself disappearing. He was beginning to feel drained of himself, emotion, and desire to do magic. That draining eventually turned into a feeling of dirtiness. He quickly rushed up to the bathroom and turned the shower off. As he danced on one leg and the other to take his clothes off, he itched his body. Before getting into the shower, he grabbed his toothbrush to wash the taste of Justin out of his mouth. In the shower, he scrubbed his penis and anus with body soap, anything to get the touch of Justin off of him.

* * *

Don't worry, this is not the end!


	10. The Lock and the Key

I do not own Max or Justin (even if it would be hott to own them) or anything else that belongs to the creators of Wizards of Waverly Place. If you are underage, this chapter is not for your eyes. Thanks for your continued support.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

The Lock and the Key

"What was the rush to get me down here?" Max asked chillingly when they were down in the secret room after their parents had gone to sleep. He crossed his arms as soon as Justin let go of his wrist. Simply put, he had felt like a completely different person since Justin went to the wizarding world and got their devotion for each other removed. Nothing really seemed to matter any longer. Not even trying to keep his powers. Quite frankly, Justin was the only thing that had made Max's life worth living, but now he felt dirty about his continued desire to be with his brother.

"Maxie, I have a gift for you." Justin extended his closed hand to Max.

Max just felt irritated and showed it in his stature.

"Do you still love me?" Justin asked a bit desperately. His knuckles were turning white. Whatever he was clinching on to had his desperation written all over it.

"Shut up." Max swatted away Justin's hand, refusing the gift.

Justin clinched his jaw. His exhale was extremely audible.

_What game is this, Justin? You're making me hurt._

Max's stomach churned.

Justin yanked on the chain around his neck with his free hand. It wasn't big enough to be able to be pulled over his head. There was a little lock pulling it downward, holding the two ends of the chains together. Seeing it, Max instantly felt drawn to it. He reached out his hand, trying to touch it, but Justin dodged back.

"Do you love me?" Justin asked again.

"Yes." Max said, sounding mesmerized. His eyes were still locked on the lock.

Justin extended his hand again. Max lifted his hand up and put it under Justin's. Opening his hand, a second chain started to dangle between his fingers. When it hit Max's hand, he saw a key big enough to fit the lock.

"If you truly love me still, put this key around your neck. All our love with be restored and it will cloak our love from anyone else, if you put it on. If you ever take it off and unlock this—" Justin pulled up on the chain, pulling the lock away from his shirt— "then our love will fade."

Max nodded. The faint chill from how he felt when he was in the shower came back. But he continued to nod.

Justin reclaimed the necklace and stepped behind Max. The cool medal of the necklace brushed against Max's sink as the chain was clasped behind his neck. He instantly felt restored to himself. Half wanting to do a spell, half wanting to kiss Justin wildly, Max felt whole again. So, he did a spell to lower down the lights, then stepped close to Justin, put his hands on his soft cheeks, and pulled his face down, so their lips could touch lightly.

Justin put his arms around Max's torso, rubbed his hands up and down his back, then picked him up off the floor. Max pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Justin and moved his arms around Justin's neck. Stumbling slightly, Justin carried Max over to the big chair and placed him down carefully. He bent down on his knees and yanked at Max's belt and threw it to the side. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he pulled them down, exposing his Pokemon undies. Max bit his lower lip as he loosened up as Justin rubbed his face over Max's slowly lengthening crotch. Leaning his head back, Max let out a soft moan and sank into the chair. The Chimpchar on the front of Max's undies disappeared in Justin's mouth. Max cooed. The tip of his cock popped out of the top of his underwear band. Justin flicked his tongue against the head. He savagely pulled down the underwear, exposing Max's cock and balls. Sliding his tongue down Max's cock, he settled on the balls and licked the hairless sack.

Max pushed his legs up, raising his lower body. The upper portion of Justin followed along. Clinching and clawing, Max finally found Justin's hair and pulled him off of his cock before it went too quickly.

"Comehere," he breathed out.

Justin complied with a soft smile.

Squishing against the side, Max guided Justin's body next to his. They kissed. Justin's hands ravaged at Max's shirt, his hands gliding up and down the younger boy's body. Pushing his tongue into Justin's mouth, Max hungered for the taste of his brother yet again. What a genius he was to figure out how to keep their love alive and hidden. Max fidgeted with Justin's belt, not opening his eyes to see what he was doing, so he could experience the seduction of Justin's tongue charming his own. They fought for control. Neither gaining any ground but loving the battle. The belt finally loosened up, allowing Max to yank it out of the loops. When he returned his hand to get the pesky button and zipper undone, his hand groped at the base of Justin's penis. The moan Justin let out reverberated in Max's mouth. A little precum spewed out of Max's five-incher. He found the button and tore, yanked, and messed with it until it finally came undone, which got the zipper down as well. Max peeked an eye open to glance at Justin's red and blue boxers, which surprised him to see, but his cock was stiffly pressed against the fabric, begging for a release from the restraints.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Justin quickly yanked Max's shirt over his head. Their lips collided back together, but didn't last that way for long. As Max circled his finger around the tip of Justin's cock—still bound in his boxers—Justin kissed down Max's jaw line to his neck, where he paused to tease Max's senses in that area. Justin's pants were around his ankles. He pushed them off with his feet.

Max grabbed at Justin's cock when it fell out of the front hole in his boxers. It was a milky white, seven inch that throbbed for every embrace it got from Max's hand. To free his wild sensation, Max pulled Justin's shirt over his head. They switched positions in the chair. Max was on the bottom with his head and legs over the arms. Justin was stiffly over his brother. His legs propped on the sides of Max's and his arms holding him up. He went back to work on Max's neck, then lowered down onto Max's nipples, causing them to go as erect as his cock. Max cried out a little satisfied pleasure.

Seeing Justin's cock floating slightly above his own, Max couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed his wand and floated Justin in the air, got up from the chair, and floated everything off the study table, replacing Justin in the spot. Max walked over and pulled Justin's boxers down. He took that beautiful cock and put his head down. His mouth watered as he went down to taste it again. The skin was warm and the light precum was a beautiful hint of salty and sweat. Much of Max's life was spent eating popsicles. In that moment, he knew why he had had such an obsession with them. The shape was perfect.

Justin's back arched off of the table. Max watched as he licked his lips. They weren't two people, they were one soul. Connected in harmony. Max sucked and flicked his tongue around with the bit of free space he had in his mouth. He stayed on the top of Justin's cock because he always moaned more and louder when he flicked the tip with his tongue than when he deep-throated him. Max knew his brother well. And his goal in life was to please him. Cupping Justin's balls in one of his hands, Max felt the smooth skin and light patch of hair Justin had. He was on his way to manhood. His checks flushed at his silly thoughts of still being a boy.

"Oh boy! You're so sexy, Maxie!" Justin pulled himself up on his elbows. His eyes were glazed in ecstasy.

Max hummed a "thank you" on Justin's cock, causing it to pulsate in his mouth. Feeling he might release, Max pulled his head up and climbed up onto the table. He nuzzled the side of Justin's face with his own as he rubbed his hand against Justin's abs.

"Maxie..."

Max curled up against his brother and began to nibble on his ear. He released his teeth and whispered, "Justin."

"Yes baby?" Justin's eyes slid toward Max.

"Make love to my ass," his voice trembled.

Justin grabbed his wand that was hanging on the wall. He pointed it at Max's anus. "Lubricateo." Then did the same to his penis.

Max rolled on top of his brother and slowly slid down on Justin's cock, stopping to adjust. Max's eyes fluttered open and closed. When all seven inches were inside of him, a thin fire raced from his prostate to his heart. He wanted to tell Justin that he loved him, but his tongue broke. Justin pulled up his upper body and kissed Max passionately. Their lips barely met over and over. When the met permanently, their tongues glided back and forth with one another. Justin lightly pushed in and pulled out from inside Max. The penis warmed Max's insides. It felt like every birthday at once filling his insides with joy. Justin placed his hands over Max's little butt and lightly tickled the cheeks with his fingertips. Max grasped at Justin, feeling anything on his body. The key danged around Justin's nipples. Addiction set in. Everything Max needed was right there. Justin rubbed upwardly on Max, grabbed his middle, and rolled him over. No pressure from weight was on Max as Justin continued to slowly and deliberately thrust in and out of Max, who was clinching his anus around Justin's penis and moving back and forth himself. The lock was above Max's lips. With one hand, Justin began to pump Max's penis in the same rhythm as his humping. A slick thrust made Max moan and pull Justin down by his chain and pull him into an embrace, wrapping both his arms and legs around Justin. Their lips magnetically met again.

After what seemed like an eternity spent in love-making, Justin and Max finally both let loose and came. The warm liquid filled Max's hole, making him lightly smile. His own cum spread on his and Justin's chest. They both used their tongues to clean up that mess. Justin pulled himself out of Max and carried him over to the couch, where he laid down and put Max on top of him. They cuddled.

Everything filled up inside of Max. He started to cry.

"Maxie, what's wrong?" Justin asked, panic in his voice.

"I almost lost you." A tear rolled off his cheek and landed on Justin's pec.

"Nonsense. I'd never let anyone take you away from me. Only you can make that choice."

"I—" Max's voice cracked. "I love you, Justin." He sobbed.

Justin's grasp around his brother tightened.

Max's vision blurred.

All he knew of was Justin's embrace around him. He too clinched his grasp around the torso of his naked brother. Their chains were both on Justin's skin. That lock was never going to come open.

Max cried himself to sleep in the sweat arms of his loving brother. The last thing he remembered was hearing the softest "I love you" imaginable from Justin's lips, which followed up with a kiss on Max's forehead.


	11. Stuck in the Moment

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I only own my new character O'Tom, who I would cast Justin Bieber as.

Chapter Eleven:

Stuck in the Moment

Max fidgeted with the key dangling around his neck as he walked down the hallway toward his third period class. He hardly noticed Bryce as he walked by, offering a faint wave, which made Max blush. The fact was, Max felt a little awful for letting himself get involved with that situation in the first place. It seemed like when Max and Justin started to commit to each other, they had still left some unfinished business.

Sitting down at his desk before the bell rang, Max felt slightly bedraggled at the fact that they had become so comfortable in their relationship that Justin was hanging out with Zeek regularly, which meant that Max was left alone often again. Alone: he pondered things. Lots of things.

As class started and Max's teacher babbled on, Max idly sketched in his notebook. That went on until the teacher asked him a question. He had no clue what the question was, let alone the answer. So, he improvised.

"When Turkish soldiers invaded China's midget army." He scrunched his nose up cutely.

Other students laughed.

"Enough!" The teacher called and started handing out worksheets.

Max breathed out swiftly and sank down in his desk chair. His eyes rolled slightly to see that the guy next to him was looking over at him.

"Is that invisible ink?" He asked, sounding very curious.

Confused, Max looked down at his notebook. Scribbled all over it was Justin's name. He could see it clearly, yet the boy next to him couldn't. Max reached for the key. It was doing its job masking their love.

"Wow," Max murmured.

"What?" The boy asked.

"It actually worked." Max improvised.

The bell rang. From behind him the boy from class said, "Hey Max! Wait up!"

Max slowed down but didn't turn around.

"Who are you?" Max asked as the boy came up on him.

"O'Tom. I started here this semester."

Something else just hit Max. "How did you know my name?" He'd come to staring at O'Tom so much that he ran right into an open top locker door. Stepping back, he rubbed his head where it was already turning red.

O'Tom stopped him and turned him toward him. He lightly touched Max's forehead. Instantly, it started to feel better. A lot of weird pictures flashed through Max's head. He felt drunk looking it O'Tom's golden eyes.

"You... uh... caught my eye from the first time I saw you." O'Tom giggled nervously. "I think we also have a lot in common."

Max didn't even realize they were walking again. The key around his neck felt like it was starting to choke him a bit. "Like what?" Max found himself asking.

O'Tom's locker opened without him touching it. "Oh, I don't know." He put his hands behind his back, rocked on his feet, and rolled his eyes around slowly.

Max bent toward O'Tom, his face close to the slightly taller boy's face, "You're a wizard?" he whispered.

A brief smile flashed across O'Tom's face. Their mouths magnetically came together like kiss-kiss-bears. Lips pressing against each other. Max was lost in a magical moment, then quickly pulled away to O'Tom nodding affirmatively.

Max blushed and quickly walked away from O'Tom. Why had they kissed? The key was right against his adams apple. It felt like it was burning. As Justin passed by and winked at Max, the key loosened up on Max and soothed him.

In his next class, Max lightly touched his lips. If only it had been another time—another place—maybe he and O'Tom could have been together.


	12. Judge Max

The character of Rex, in my mind, would be played by Tony Oller.

Chapter Twelve:

Judge Max

Max hung up the phone from talking to O'Tom, when there was a knock on the front door. After a week of constant communication with him, Max had really started to like O'Tom. Each time he felt good sensations from talking to O'Tom—he hadn't kissed him again—the necklace with the key strangled him a tighter and tighter

Jerry opened the door to a guy dressed in black with black, fingerless gloves. His brown hair was messy. His blue eyes looked right into Max as he chewed his gum with his mouth open.

"I'm Rex." He extended a hand to Jerry. "You called to have me watch Max tonight?"

Max felt humiliated that he had to have a babysitter at twelve. Everyone was going to be out of the house for the night. Recently his parents were worried about him being alone because they felt like he might hurt himself after the mess of him and Justin's ordeal.

"Yes. Thank you for coming at such short notice. We didn't know so many of us would be out tonight." Jerry babbled.

Max distracted himself with a silly text that O'Tom had sent him. Justin and Alex had already left with their friends for the night, so the only thing left was for his parents to leave, then he'd get Rex to step out until right before his parents would come home.

Right after Max's parents left, Rex sat down next to Max. Their legs were touching each other. Rex intensely looked right at the television screen. "What are you watching?"

Max hadn't even noticed that he had turned on the Food Network. It was one of O'Tom's favorite things to talk about. Food, not the channel. As a response, he just shrugged.

They sat there silently for about ten more minutes. Max finally broke that silence. "You know, I'll be fine here on my own. You can go ahead and leave for a bit and come back right before my parents do."

Rex chuckled and rubbed the top of Max's hair. "Oh Max, you're so cute. I have big plans for you. I've heard some rumors that you are a bit of a dick-slut. You parents don't realize that they are paying me to fuck you. Such a great night for me." His arm rest around Max's shoulders and held him tightly.

Max expected the key to be just as tight around his neck, but it didn't move at all.

Rex unbuttoned his skinny jeans buttons. Raising his butt off the couch, he pulled his jeans down to his ankles. He had very tight red briefs on. The bulge in them was huge. It wasn't too many seconds before the tip popped out of the band. Rex pulled the band down and exposed his still-growing cock and tucked the band under his balls.

Max's eyes widened in pure fear as Rex put his hand on his cock and pulled on it. His hand wouldn't even go around the whole thing.

With Rex's other hand, he yanked on Max's hair and pulled his head down toward his cock. "Come on. Get to it." His voice was harsh and urgent.

Afraid of what would happen if he didn't obey this guy—after taking a quick look at his rippling muscles—Max opened his preteen mouth and started to massage the tip of this stranger's cock with his tongue.

Rex let go of Max's hair and extended his arms across the back of the couch. As his body stretched out, his penis pushed up into Max's mouth more. He felt relieved that he didn't have any in at that point or else it might have went down his throat. Max went with it and sucked on what was in his mouth. He wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

"I thought you were going to be better, slut-boy." The last word hit Max hard. Was that what he'd become? Sex had hardly been in Max's vocabulary before Justin took Max's virginity. Then they had pounced on Bryce, who still seemed more interested in Max than he did in Justin. And his thoughts were on O'Tom.

Suddenly, he realized that Rex's cock was just hanging out in his mouth. Nothing happening. So, Max pulled off. "Why don't you find a boyfriend if I'm doing so poorly?"

Rex laughed evilly at him. "You are a fucking moron. Thought they were all joking 'bout that. I'm not a fag, brah." He took his shirt off to show his rippling abs.

"Then why—?" Max had question in his eyes.

Rex licked his side teeth. He pulled Max by his hair, throwing him over his knee. He ripped the back of Max's jeans and underwear. Sucking his finger, he got it nice and wet. Then, he stuck it up Max's asshole. "Asses are tighter, boy."

The churning in Max's stomach was pushing up, trying to induce vomit. Something about the force of the finger up Max's ass made him think of Justin. Before he let his stomach get the best of him, Max jumped up, pulling his ass away from Rex's finger and ran to his room. He threw all his messy junk around, searching for his wand.

Heavy footsteps pounded behind him. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled him back into his big arms. Cold metal was against his throat. A knife. "I'll fucking kill you if you don't just do what I want you to do."

Flashes of being tied up downstairs went through Max's mind. He bent over his bed and let his ripped clothing open up and expose his asshole.

"No no no. Now you've pissed me off, so you need to do more than you did before. Lick my feet, suck my cock like you mean it, and think lick my asshole."

Max nodded and took Rex's socks off as he sat down on the bed. Getting on his knees, he began to lick Rex's nasty-smelling feet. They were cold against Max's tongue and didn't really have a taste to them. Every so often, he'd have to take a sock ball off his tongue. When Rex started to relax and his eyes closed a bit, Max looked and felt around for his wand.

He didn't find it when Rex pulled his ear to get him up on his cock. Max sucked with more exuberance this time, sucking like he was trying to get the skin off the penis. His saliva sloshed around the head of Rex's cock. He deepthroated him a few times to get him to close his eyes again. Max felt around the floor for his wand once again. Still, nothing.

Rex scooted off the side of the bed and bent over, spreading his cheeks to give Max access to his asshole. Max crawled forward a bit and looked at the hairs all around the pink hole. They were brown and slightly made Max's stomach hurt again. He looked away from it and started licking the very outside of it. Rex moaned, giving Max some time to search around for his wand. It was laying on the top of his dresser. How to get himself over to it.

"Put it in, bitch!" Rex roared.

Max obeyed. There was something nasty tasting up there. Max was used to eating old foods that probably weren't good for him, so the nasty taste didn't bother him so much. There was a sudden pressure on Max's tongue, so he pulled back for Rex to fart on him.

Max clinched his stomach. "DUDE!"

Rex laughed rancidly in reply. He pulled Max into his spot by his shirt and pulled a condom and lube out of his jeans pocket. Even though he only pushed a little in at a time, he still didn't let Max get used to it. Not to mention how fat his prick was. So, Max felt small rips in his ass as he kept pushing.

As Rex started to really fuck Max, he got an idea. "You think you're strong, Rexy?" Max asked.

A few thrusts and a reply, "Hell yeah, slut."

"Think you can put my back against the dresser and keep my body in the air, so I can really ride you?" Max smiled as he put his head into the blankets.

"Like your idea, slut-boy." Rex pulled out and picked Max up. He rammed Max's back into the dresser. His wand almost fell off. Max gripped at the back of the dresser to make sure that it didn't fall.

So that he could catch Rex off guard and not get hurt, Max road on Rex's cock. It was surprisingly a hott experience. He almost hated to stop, but this guy was ready to kill him. He was someone that Max knew would hurt others like he hurt him. And he didn't want that to happen.

As soon as those eyes slid closed, Max groped his wand and put a spell on Rex, turning him into a hamster. Something that he learned a long time ago. His feet hit the floor as Rex, as a hamster, fell to the ground.

The key around his neck hung really low. Drooping as if it was sad for him.

Max had just made a complete judgement on him. Verdict: guilty. And as his eternal punishment, he was going to give it to Alex as a gift.

It clawed at Max as he pushed it into the cage. Then he took it up to Alex's room, put it in, then returned to his room and cried.


	13. True Love

Chapter Thirteen:

True Love

Max's face was red and stained with tears when Justin came home. His ripped pants were facing up. Justin walked into his room and rushed to his side, asking him what happened.

Max stood and took off his pants and underwear, replacing them. He couldn't bring himself to tell his older brother what had happened. It just made him feel horrible on the inside. Like his anus was directly connected to his heart. Both of which felt torn up.

With his back to Justin, he winced, hearing Justin's voice. "What happened to the babysitter?"

"I'm not a baby!" Max crossed his arms. He was very annoyed that Justin was probing into his life. He didn't want to turn around and look into Justin's big, stupid brown eyes. Most of all, he didn't want to show off his quivering lip. All this bull-shit told him that he was a big boy now. But hell if he felt like a big boy. More like crybaby.

Fully clothed, Max bolted from his room. He hopped on the magic carpet—Alex had secretly been giving him lessons—and flew over to O'Tom's house. To hell with his family right now. They all kept putting into bad situations. All claiming to want to help him.

It was surprising to Max that he was so great at flying that carpet. It felt like the only thing in the world that understood and respected him.

That was until he found himself looking into O'Tom's golden eyes. (They were actually golden because O'Tom had magically induced them to look that way. SO COOL!) Max knocked on the balcony door that lead into O'Tom's room.

As soon as the doors swung open, Max was in O'Tom's arms, crying into his shoulder, flooding the sleeve with tears. Arms flung around Max's torso and hands rubbed his back. No words came from O'Tom. Only care. He was the type of boy that waited for Max to tell him what he needed to say instead of pressuring him.

O'Tom swooped Max up into his arms and carried him into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. He sat in a chair next to the bed. Max reached out and grabbed O'Tom's arm. "Hold me," Max pleaded.

Complying, O'Tom hopped over Max and slid his arm around Max's torso. Max felt his hair begin to be brushed by O'Tom's other hand. The warmth of O'Tom's arm around him and his body behind him made Max shimmy backward to get closer to O'Tom.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Max." O'Tom's words were pure and clear.

Max rolled over. He faced O'Tom. Their eyes electrically met and peered into the others one's intensely. Max chewed on his lower lip. How could he tell O'Tom that he was everyone's whore-toy? His lip quivered.

O'Tom pulled his hand away. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry."

Max shook his head, no. "My babysitter rapped me."

O'Tom jumped from the bed and grabbed his wand. "Where is this asshole? I'll kill him."

Max got up and gently grabbed O'Tom's wrist and put his wand-hand down. Letting go, he moved his arms up and held O'Tom in a hug that pinned his arms to his sides. "No. I took care of him."

"You killed him?" O'Tom choked a whisper.

"No, but Alex might. He happens to be in a very fluffy hamster state." Max cracked a small smile and pulled away from O'Tom.

O'Tom grabbed that sides of Max's face. "Max, the way you see the rest of the world—all the possibilities that others are blind to—makes you the beautiful boy you are. I want to be yours."

Max slid sadly don't to sitting on the bed. "I don't want you to be mine." His voice barely cracked the silent room. The computer monitor hummed lightly nearby as if even it was trying to intrude on this conversation.

O'Tom dropped to his knees. "I don't understand. I thought that we were hitting it off."

"It's not that. I don't want you to be my possession. Nor do I want to be yours. If we get together, I want us to be equal to one another."

O'Tom smiled at that. He stood and moved his head toward Max's. Max too stood, standing him up taller and placed his lips right on O'Tom's. As they kissed, Max ran his fingers through O'Tom's soft brown hair. It was like a jungle of fantasy up there. Their tongues danced in each other's caves. O'Tom tasted like cool mint tea. Max was on his tip-toes to keep savoring the pure ecstasy that was kissing O'Tom. Until he felt something start moving along his chest. The key was creeping up to his neck. So, he broke the kiss and jumped on the magic carpet.

"I have something I have to do before we can be together."

He flew home as quickly as he could. Once he landed, he darted to Justin's room. His older brother was lying in his bed. Soft breaths escaping him. Every so often, light moans and a little kick would come too. Max grabbed the key and came close to the lock, but the cute pouty face on Justin made him drop the key and get into bed with him. He held Justin and fell asleep, conflicted.


	14. Max's Hero

Chapter Fourteen:

Max's Hero

For a week, Max backed off of both Justin and O'Tom. He needed some time alone to think. So, for quite a few nights, he took off on the magic carpet. While the wind ruffled his hair, he would feel like every part of his body was torn right in half between Justin and O'Tom. His heart being the biggest of importance. Even his hand would question whose skin it liked best.

On the other hand, they both felt wrong to him. Justin was his brother and somewhat tormented his soul. Their beginning wasn't so great. Then there was O'Tom, who Max got choked almost every time he even thought about him. As if magic was telling him to stay away from him.

One night, after being away from both—well, only seeing them in passing (Justin hanging with Bryce more and more and O'Tom having little clue but staying passive)—Max strolled through the park. He stumbled over his feet when he saw a boy in a cape and spandex standing in a hero's pose. Max had always loved heroes. He even had made up Maxie Man once. How fun that had been.

Max caught his balance at the last second. But the hero was already by Max's side ready to catch him. His spandex was mostly blue. There was a sewn-on red, broken heart right where his heart was. And his cape was purple.

Even though Max knew it was O'Tom—those golden eyes didn't allude him—he still asked, "Who are you?"

"Broken-Hearted Boy. Trying to cure the world of my broken heart."

A dark cloud was behind O'Tom. Lightning was coming out of it. Deep emotions were dangerous for young wizards.

"Must have been a dark villain to break a heart as pure as a superhero's heart." Max bit as his lip as he swayed next to O'Tom, feeling that knot of uncertainty in the back of his mind.

"Oh. Ha ha!" He mocked joy. "I am not a superhero. I have no powers. And no. No villain could break this heart." He pointed to his chest. "Only the most honorable and beautiful boy could do that."

Max ignored the no powers statement. That was a load of crock. He stared at his feet. "He isn't honorable." He yanked on the necklace with the key. "While this is around my neck, I am taken by another."

O'Tom's hands clutched at the sides of his purple mask, clawing at his head. When he looked at Max again, he asked very quietly. "Justin?"

Max stood completely still in shock. He had accidently let O'Tom in on his secret life with Justin.

"The ink. It wasn't invisible. I just couldn't read it because I wasn't in on the secret."

They stood there quietly for a long time, until O'Tom broke the silence again. "Justin's your brother, isn't he?"

Max was frightened as he nodded.

O'Tom half-smiled. "Then I have a chance."

Max furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Once one of you is no longer a wizard, the spell will break down."

Max looked confused. How did O'Tom know about the spell? He was an only child.

"It is magic that binds you two together because you two entangled romantically with the other. Once one of you is no longer magic the spell will break because magic and non-magic can't exist together." There was hope in O'Tom's voice as he explained.

"And if Alex wins?"

O'Tom pulled on the key. "Then Justin's spell over you will be broken. He wears a lock, correct?"

"Yes..." O'Tom was starting to scare Max a bit.

"The lock wearer is always the one who makes the spell to keep what they think is love going." O'Tom put his hands on Max's shoulders. "Think, Max. Did it really start the way a loving relationship would start?" That's all he offered, then he started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Max rushed to him.

O'Tom slowly turned around.

"You're right." Max pulled O'Tom by his torso into him. In reply, O'Tom pulled the cape around Max's body and held him tightly. Their lips met. Max pushed his tongue into O'Tom's mouth. He wanted to be closer to him than anyone in his life. The eclipse in his heart was starting to descend. He didn't love Justin at all. Magic was clouding it. Their relationship wasn't healthy. The chain sank when Rex did the same thing that Justin had done to Max. Raped him. That isn't love. No, he did not love Justin at all. "I love you, O'Tom."

With those words, the chain pulled hard against Max's throat. He was gasping and gagging for air. He was only getting a little with each gasp. Like a fish out of water.

O'Tom pulled Max in tightly and flew into the air. They zoomed over to Waverly Place.


	15. Avenging the Ultimate Crime

Chapter Fifteen:

Avenging the Ultimate Crime

Max felt O'Tom land on his feet on the patio. Still holding onto a gasping Max, O'Tom opened the door. "JUSTIN! JUSTIN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Alex suppressed a giggle and pointed him toward Justin's room. "He always finds the weirdest friends," Alex was commenting as O'Tom carried Max away.

Max pushed Alex from his mind. He could only focus on breathing. He felt like his face was going to explode. It felt like all the blood was stuck inside of it.

O'Tom threw Justin's door open. He quickly turned away from his project on the desk and toward the two boys. "Knocking is always good too."

"No time. Max is dying."

Justin bounded from his desk chair. "What is it?" Justin grabbed onto Max's hand.

"I—" Max choked out. Unable to say more.

"The key is choking him to death."

"What? No. The spell—" Justin panicked when he looked up at O'Tom.

"Im'ma wizard too."

"I did it all perfectly right. What went wrong?"

"He loves someone else."

Justin snapped his fingers. "That has to be it." His shoulders quickly slumped. "No..." His face melted into a deep frown. "I love you, Maxie!"

Max shook his head as his eyes lulled upward.

O'Tom put Max down on the floor. "Max." He peered down at him, standing above him. "You'll either die for love or release yourself from pain."

Max didn't move.

When his eyes started to shut, the light was calling to him, he saw Justin move his hand toward the key, very reluctant. He touched it but pulled away quickly.

"It burned me!"

"Max has to do it."

Max reached for the key and pulled himself up. He slid the key into the lock and both chains fell to the ground. They slithered together. Max took deep calming breaths. The lock and key twisted their chains around each other. They melted into oblivion.

Max and Justin both fell to the ground unconscious.

When they woke up, Max saw O'Tom first. His heart fluttered seeing the beautiful boy as if for the first time. He felt like a line connected their hearts instead of a link from his asshole to his heart. Looking over at Justin, Max got angry. He stood over his brother, who was sitting cross-legged.

"YOU!" He pointed his finger judgmentally. "You committed the ultimate crime against me. You raped me. You made me love you. You made me love you again. Cursing me with your spells. No more. Now you will be without me."

Justin looked up at Max. "I don't need you to love me. I already have Bryce."

"Actually..." Max started. "He isn't going to be there for you either. The spell over him has broken too. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Justin looked confused.

"I feel everything that we shared while I was under your love spell breaking. Bryce isn't going to remember anything that happened with us. It wasn't you he wanted."

Justin put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he cried into his hands.

Max grabbed O'Tom by the arm and lead him out of the room. They walked over to his room. Inside, stepping toward O'Tom, Max said, "I still love you."

O'Tom smiled. "I know. I need to tell you something."

"You put a spell on me too?"

O'Tom let out a laugh that he couldn't hold in. "No. I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. Before you were even involved with this brotherly mess."

Max pulled O'Tom onto the bed. He kissed him lightly on his lips. Rolling him over onto his back, Max kissed down O'Tom's neck. Then, he kissed up his jaw-line to his ear. "Show me you love me."

O'Tom rolled Max over and gave a few pecks on Max's lips. Then their tongues flirted with each other. Max started to rise in his jeans. O'Tom kissed down his neck and sucked lightly against the soft skin. Small licks against Max's neck sent shivers down his whole body.

O'Tom moved down toward the end of the bed and took a hold of the top of Max's jeans. The button and zipper were quickly down, and Max found his lower half naked in a matter of moments. His cock throbbed against his shirt. O'Tom leaned over and took Max's cock in his mouth. He licked at the tip as he sucked. His tongue especially paying close attention to Max's triangle on the bottom-side of the tip. Max rolled his toes over in pleasure.

There was a small creaking sound coming from the door of Max's room. He was in too much pleasure to look over.

With small bobs of his head, O'Tom was sucking up and down Max's cock. He didn't take the whole thing in, but his sucking made Max wild. He felt the build-up coming all too soon. "Stop! I'm gonna—" Max's body started shaking. O'Tom did not move away from Max's cock as it spewed out white spunk into O'Tom's mouth. It was like a gauzier that needed attention for much too long. Surprisingly, O'Tom swallowed it all. Each swallow tickled the tip of Max's cock.

When all was finished, O'Tom pulled Max's underwear back up on him and lied on his side, brushing Max's hair.

"I wanted to do other things," Max whined.

"Not today, babe."

Max started to lean up. His attention went to the door, where he saw Justin's jealous eyes peering in on him. Max ignored it. "At least let me return the favor."

O'Tom pressed on Max's chest, pushing him back onto the bed. "It wasn't a favor. I wanted to show you how I felt about you. I want to keep you happy and pleased for as long as I can."

Max relaxed. He did want to do more with O'Tom. But he knew that was out of the question for the night. It was fine. They had more time. Max felt amazing as O'Tom's arm circled over the top of Max's torso. He held him and lied his head on Max's chest. The door slowly closed, and Justin was never in control of Max again.


	16. All New Fanfic: What Max Is

New fiction and love between Justin and Max for all of those who loved it last time. There is NO connection to Crime and Punishment, so go in with a fresh mind with a new start to our two favorite boys. Well, maybe not favorite, but we do love this pair, right?

What? You want a preview? Okay then.

* * *

Justin had to keep telling himself that he had just won the wizard's tournament. He was the new family wizard. He was still trying to catch his breath when he first took notice to Alex and Max's blank, exhausted, and defeated looks. Little subways in his head were sending trains of thought in many different directions. They all threatened to collide. But all of them were promising him that it was going to be okay that he was the family wizard. All his hard work, studying, and preparation had just paid off.

Alex was the first to step up to Justin. She pulled her expression back into a snotty, don't-care attitude that she carried so well. "Well, you cheated." He head bobbed around as she crossed her arms, dropping her wand to the ground. It dissolved into the grass. "You already knew what to expect." She turned on her heal and was stomping off in a hurry.

If anyone should be upset or accusing about cheating, it should have been Max. He hadn't previously been a part of the mock-tournament that Justin and Alex had been a few years before. The seventeen-year-old boy's chin was quivering up and down. Max was the real reason Justin was afraid to win.

"Congratulations, Justin." Max sniffed. He put his arms softly and slowly around his older brother's waist. His face buried into Justin's shoulder. "What am I going to do, Justin? I'm nothing without my magic."

Justin rested his hand on Max's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. He seriously looked into Max's eyes. "You are much more than magic. You can do anything you want now that you aren't bound to magic."

Max let out a swift breath of air. "You've got to be kidding me. Bound to magic." Max shrugged Justin's hand off his shoulder.

Just when Justin thought he couldn't feel worse about winning, which he was trying his hardest not to do, here was Max basically begging him to give up his magic. Truth was, though, Justin felt like he was nothing without magic either.

"Stay with me for awhile. We'll figure something out for you."

Max sat down on the couch. His face was completely blank. It wasn't like the normal blank where wheels were spinning in his head, it was a blank blank. Justin couldn't read it. "You don't want me," Max slowly let out.

Continue Reading at:

.net/s/7598321/1/What_Max_Is


End file.
